Eyes Open
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a typical teenage girl going through life, lost in her own little world. She's a little rough around the edges with a soft core. She'll have to keep her eyes open to prevent everything she has from crumbling to peices. Will she manage to keep it all together?
1. Know your enemy

Eyes Open

* * *

"Skank" I heard as I walked by the tall blonde bitch Sharpay Evans. We've hated each other since I moved here in 8th grade. I had no idea what her problem with me was. I tried to be nice for the first couple of months but she pushed me to the edge. In the 3 years I have known her I figured out just what to do to make her tick.

I smiled at Sharpay. "Oh Sharpay, where's your boyfriend?" Her smirk flattened. "Oh wait…" I started laughing and walked away. She was going out with Troy Bolton freshman year. He was not her type, he hung around with all of my friends, the 'stoner' crowd, people would call us. I didn't give a fuck. After they broke up Troy and I got together and were a couple ever since.

"You're such a harlot Montez!" She yelled after me. Her words didn't hurt me, they never have. She tried so hard to be a goody-two-shoes and tried to be perfect at everything. It honestly bugged the shit out of me. She was too pretentious and uptight. She needed to get the stick out of her ass and take a vacation or something.

I walked into homeroom and sat on Troy's lap. "Hey baby." I said, kissing his lips.

"Hey sexy," His hands crawled under my shirt. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I parted my lips and granted his entrance, going into a full blown make out session.

"Bolton! Montez! Detention!" Darbus said. She was our homeroom teacher, Sharpay's bitch. She definitely needed to get laid.

I rolled my eyes and sat behind Troy. "Fucking bitch" I mumbled and Troy snorted.

"Welcome Back. I hope you realize summer vacation is over and we are here to learn." She shot glances in my direction. "Hopefully we can make it the best year yet! Our drama department is doing Romeo and Juliet for winter and Cabaret for our spring musical! I expect it to be fantastic."

I played with the back of Troy's hair as she talked. I didn't really pay attention. I needed a cigarette. The bell rang a while later and Troy and I walked out to his car to smoke.

"Shit, this is my last one." I said, throwing the pack of empty menthols on the ground. "Do you have any weed?"

Troy shook his head. "I'm getting some later though, are you coming over tonight?"

I put my cigarette in my mouth and lit it, taking a drag. "of course." I sat on the back of his trunk and he stood in between my legs, in front of me. "I heard there's a party at Sharpay's house tomorrow.. Wanna crash it?" I said smirking.

He took my cigarette, taking a drag, blowing the smoke away from my face. "Sounds good, anything with you baby girl."

I smiled and kissed his lips slowly. "I love you baby."

"I love you too beautiful." He said smiling, handing me back my cigarette.

I don't understand why the sweetest, most perfect boy wanted to be with someone like me. Troy Bolton is amazing. His Dad was always gone and his mom was the sweetest lady I've ever met. I loved her like my own mom. She told me on multiple occasions she never liked Sharpay which made everything better. My parents were a different story. They knew how I was and they tried to understand, I knew I never would live up to their expectations, so I stopped trying.

Taylor, my best friend and partner in crime came up to me. "Hey baby" She said, kissing my cheek.

"Hey Hun," I said. Hopping off the car and throwing my cigarette to the ground. I stepped on it and laced my fingers in between Troy's. "Darbitch already gave us detention."

She rolled her eyes. "I hate Darbitch." She shifted her purse. "Chad isn't coming until lunch."

"oh course, his favorite period of the day." I giggled.

When I got to class I kissed Troy and walked in. I was already 10 minutes late to Algebra 2. The fact that it was math did not make it better. I was always book smart. School was easy, I got great grades, I just wasn't a model citizen. I could feel Sharpay's beady eyes on me, I turned and glared at her and she looked away almost immediately. I was tired of her shit.

I sighed and sat down and turned to her. "What do you want Sharpay?"

She looked at me. "Nothing, I love your heels."

I was so confused. I looked away from her. Sharpay kept giving me compliments, all day. I knew something was up. I just didn't know what. By lunch I was officially creeped out. I walked up to the roof, our usual lunch spot. I saw Troy eating on the bench. I saw Taylor and Chad making out against the wall.

"Finally, you're here." I heard Troy say. "I don't feel like watching a porno right now,"

I giggled and sat in his lap and kissed his lips. "Today has been the weirdest fucking day."

"How come?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"First, before school Sharpay called me a slut. Which I don't care about. You know everyday stuff. Then after break she was staring at me and she was like I like your shoes." I gave him a baffled look. "I don't know what is up with her. I don't like it."

"Just ignore her." He said, kissing down to my neck. "You look beautiful today."

I smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome." I kissed his lips slowly, moving my hands up his shirt. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, he moved his tongue against mine while his hands roamed my body. He pulled way slowly moving his hands to my boobs, squeezing gently. I pulled away giggling.

"We can do that later." I whispered in his ear, nibbling on his ear gently.

"mmm" He mumbled. His ears were his weak spot. "Gabi."

"Hey, wanna smoke a bowl?" Chad said, finally pulling away from Taylor.

I pulled away from him. "I don't have any" I told him.

"I got some, I'll pack it." He pulled out a bag and packed the bowl. I pulled out my lighter and gave it to him. "Thanks" He plugged the holes and placed the flame against the weed. He started to inhale then unplugged the holes, passing it to me quickly.

I grabbed it and inhaled sharply, watching Chad blow out rings of smoke. I passed the pipe over to Troy who lit it up again. I exhaled slowly, leaning against Troy. We passed it around again after Chad packed it up again. By then the bell rang, I sprayed myself with Troy's cologne. Troy and I walked down to his locker.

"What class do you have now?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around Troys waist.

"Gym." He said. "What about you?"

"I have Gym too" I told him.

He turned back to me. "Good, we finally have a class together, other than homeroom." He closed his locker and put his hand on my ass. "You look so sexy in gym shorts."

At our school we could wear spandex or regular shorts. I of course chose spandex. I walked out of the locker room after I rolled up my sleeves. I saw Sharpay talking to Troy. I rolled my eyes. Poor Troy., that girl never leaves him alone. I sat down in the bleachers of the gym. Moving my Ray Bans over my eyes, I waited for Coach Miller to call us to stretch. He blew his whistle and we lined up alphabetically.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, stretch then we are going to play basketball outside." Coach Miller yelled across the noisy Gym. I stretched and grabbed a basketball and walked outside ahead of everybody. I heard footsteps follow mine and an arm wrapped around my waist.

"You look so sexy right now." I heard Troy whisper in my ear.

I smiled at him. "I know I do." We walked out to the basketball courts. I took a shot and it went in the hoop with ease.

"Damn, who taught you how to shoot like that" He said, running after the ball.

"Only the best basketball player at this school." I said. "He is really sexy." I grinned at him.

Troy shot the ball into the hoop. "I am really sexy aren't I?"

"Yes you are" I said, stealing the ball from him, dribbling the ball away from him. By them everybody else came out of the gym and the guys took over the other half courts. The girls mostly walked around and watched. Troy came after me and I pushed my butt against him, keeping him away from the ball. He kept trying to swat the ball away from my hands. I shook my butt against him and he wrapped his arms around me spinning me. "Knock it off Troy" I said giggling.

"Traveling!" He yelled, laughing.

I hit him after he put me down. "You cheated Bolton!" I shot the ball, watching the ball swoosh through the net. "Isn't it sad?" I asked Troy.

"What's sad?" Troy asked as he got the ball.

"That your girlfriend is better then you at basketball." I said winking at him.

He smiled and shook his head. "You're going to get it Montez."

I giggled and started walking away. "Be right back baby."

"Alright." He continued to shoot hoops, some basketball boys came over and started playing with him.

I walked to the bathroom and went into the big stall, the best stall in any bathroom at school. I heard footsteps a few moments after me.

"I'm so fat" I heard a whiney voice. "I wish I was as skinny as you Kels." I knew it had to be sharpay.

"You're way skinnier than me Shar!" Kelsi said, trying way too hard to get sharpay to like her.

Sharpay sighed. "No. I need to lose like 15 more pounds and everything will be perfect." I could imagine she was looking at her non existent belly in the mirror. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I flushed the toilet and walked out. Sharpay gasped dramatically. "Gabriella"

I walked to the sink and washed my hands. "Sharpay." I said, not paying attention to her.

"How much did you hear?" Sharpay asked.

"More than I care to hear." I said. "But you are not fat Sharpay." I rolled my eyes as I said it. I grabbed two paper towels and dried my hands and walked out.

"I wish my butt looked that good in spandex." I heard Kelsi say. Smack. "Ow!" Kelsi yelled.

I laughed and walking back to the courts. I sat down on the grass near the black top. I watched Troy play basketball. He saw me watching and winked at me. I smiled at him and laid back.

"Montez! What are you doing?"

"Stretching Coach!" I yelled back to him.

"Alright" He said. "Ms. Williams what are you doing?"

I sat back up and saw Troy walking over to me. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey," I smiled at him, holding my hands out.

He pulled me up. "I can't wait for today to be over."

"Me too." I said.

Before 6th period was over I saw Chad standing next to my car with saran wrap. "What the hell are you up to Danforth?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Getting in trouble, like always. Lets saran wrap the pink mobile." The pink mobile was sharpay's convertible. It was a hideous pepto bismol color.

A smile broke out on my face. "Let's do it."

We ran over to sharpays car and I held down the saran wrap against the car and Chad ran around it, I slipped out of the way just in time. We finished off the role and I taped the end to the car and we ran across the parking lot back to my car, laughing.

"You have the best idea's Chad." I said, unlocking my car.

"I know, see you later, I'll probably be at Troy's" Chad said, waving to me.

I started the car and went to work. I worked at the Coach store at the mall. I was saving up so I can move far, far away from here. Everyday was the same at work. Rich little stay at home moms with fake boobs came in for their shopping fix. It drove me crazy but I could always get them to buy more than they should. It paid well and that's all that mattered.

After work I drove over to Troys and walked in. "Gabi! Hello!" I heard Lucy, Troys mom, say.

"Hey Lucy, how was work?" I asked her, she gave me a big hug.

"It was good. How was the first day of school?"

"Same old school" I smiled at her. "Is Troy here?"

"He's upstairs, sweetheart." She said, "Go on up"

I walked up the stairs and walked into Troys room. Troy was standing in his boxers looking in the closet. I closed the door behind me and wrapped my arms around him. "Hey sexy."

He smiled and turned around, kissing my lips. "There's my beautiful girlfriend."

"I missed you." I whispered against his lips. He rubbed my back slowly. I sat down on his bed and watched him get dressed. "What are you gunna do after graduation?" I asked him after a while.

"I don't know babe, why?" He laid next to me, playing with my long brown hair.

"Just wondering." I said, laying down against him, looking up at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. "I want to move far away from this shit town, but I'm literally not good at anything so god knows how I'll make a living."

"Don't worry about that babe." He said, playing with my curls.

I rolled over looking at him. "Will you be my sugar daddy?" I asked him giggling.

He laughed and shook his head at me. "You're crazy Gabi."

I crawled on top of him. I leaned down and kissed his neck slowly up to his jaw line. I nipped at his chin and licked his lips. I smiled at him as he pulled me down pressing his lips against mine firmly. I pulled away slowly barely keeping out lips touching. His smoky breath mingled with mine. He pressed his teeth down on my bottom lip, biting it gently. I rubbed his chest slowly as he tugged on my bottom lip. His phone started buzzing and I groaned rolling off of him.

He reached over and answered his phone. "Talk to me." I sighed and pulled my shorts down.

"Where's it at?" Troy said. "Well Gabi's here." He paused. "I'll see if she wants to go." He looked over at me. I looked down and poked at my boobs. Troy laughed quietly. "Alright, I'll let you know. Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked as he smoothed a hand over my flat stomach. He pulled me closer to him.

"Chad." He said. "Apparently there's a party at Hailey Richards house."

"Who's Hailey Richards?" I rolled on my stomach.

"A cheerleader I think. Chad said there will be beer." I felt his hand move down to my ass.

I bit my lip, my nervous habit. "Is Tay going?"

"Probably if Chad is going."

"Alright, let's go." I started to get up but he pulled me back down. He pulled me closer to him kissing my lips firmly. I ran my fingers through his hair and his hands were glued on my ass. He kissed down my neck slowly starting to suck on it firmly. I closed my eyes as his tongue brushed my sweet spot. I moaned quietly. After giving me a soft bite he moved back up to my lips.

"I love you" he mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too." I said, kissing his lips. I pulled away slowly. "If we leave now, we can have sex later horn dog,"

He popped straight up. "Okay let's go" I giggled, shaking my head. He helped me up and I grabbed his firm butt as we walked out the door.

* * *

Hey guys. New story! It gets better don't worry. Don't forget to review :)


	2. Smile and behave

Troy and I walked into Hailey Richard's party. We found Chad and Taylor by the keg and walked over to them. I gave Taylor a hug and kissed her cheek. "What's happened so far?" I asked her. Taylor always had the best summaries of parties.

"Hailey, Cheerleader bitch, right there, brown hair." She pointed. I nodded. "Basically half of our class, some under classmen, 3 people touched my ass already and I only got to punch one of them."

Chad handed us both beers, I took a sip of mine. "Sharpay here yet?"

"Haven't seen her." Chad said.

I giggled to myself remembering what we did to her car. "Troy-" I turned to look at him but he was already off mingling. "Well then, Do you have a cig?"

"Here, I need to get rid them anyway." Taylor took a pack out her purse, handing it to me.

"Thanks baby." I walked out of the front door and took out my lighter. I took a cigarette and held it in between my lips, lighting it up.

I saw Sharpay walk up furiously, yelling at Kelsey. "Somebody put freaking saran wrap on my car! That's what is wrong okay?"

Kelsey laughed. "Seriously?"

Sharpay whined. "It's not funny Kels!"

I snorted and took another drag, as Sharpay walked up the front porch. She glared at me. "What are you laughing at?"

"That somebody saran wrapped your car." I said, laughing blowing out the smoke.

"You know what?" She said as I took another drag. "Smoking will kill you."

I rolled my eyes and blew the smoke at her and she squealed and ran inside. "Fucking idiot." I heard the door open and close. Troy came out and wrapped his arm around me. "Where have you been?"

"Jack pulled me away." He shrugged. "I saw Sharpay and I had to get away before she found me." He laughed and reached for my cigarette. I handed it over to him and took a drink of my beer, finishing it off.

"She came up bitching about somebody saran wrapping her car." I put my cup under his and he laughed. "She doesn't know it was me."

"Are you going to tell her?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Maybe, just to stir things up." He threw the cigarette down stepping on it, putting it out. "I need another drink." We walked back inside and back to the keg. He filled up my cup and I took a drink. "Let's go dance, I'm bored."

I dragged him out to the dance floor holding my cup with my other hand. I moved my hips to the music. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned in to kiss me. I pressed my lips against his firmly, pushing my tongue in his mouth. He moved his tongue against mine moving his hand down to my ass. I bit down on his lip tugging at it as I pulled away. I turned around and moved my hips against his waist. I bent over shaking my ass against him. He was starting to get a bit excited. I flicked my hair back and took a drink of my beer, putting my hands over my head. The music stopped.

"COPS" Somebody yelled.

'Shit." I heard troy say. Everybody started rushing out and I dumped my beer in the sink. I threw the cup away and Troy started pulling me out. I took out a cigarette and lit it as we got outside. He held my hand and we got into his car without getting stopped by the cops. He drove away quickly.

"Well that was a bust." I said, flicking the ashes out the window.

"It got kind of boring after a while." He said smugly.

I looked over at him and laughed. "It felt like you were having fun." I smirked at him and he had a small smile on his face. I ran my hands through his hair and started kissing his neck.

We got to his house and he pounced on me connecting my lips to his. I started giggling and pushed him away from me. "What time is it?"

"10:30" He said after looking at his phone.

"I have to get home by 12." I said "Let's go." I got out of the car. He got out of the car quickly and we walked inside and walked upstairs quietly.

He closed the door behind us and I laid down on his bed. He leaned down and kissed my lips firmly. I pulled him closer to me. "Troy." Somebody knocked at the door. "Troy, can I come in?"

Troy's eyes got big. "That's my dad!" He whispered . I crawled under his blankets and he turnedover, hiding me. "Yeah dad, sorry, come in."

I heard the door open and his dad walked in. "Hey son, how was your first day of school?"

"Same old school" He said. "When did you get home?"

"About 5 minutes after you left your mom said." I heard him getting closer. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm pretty tired, I have to go to school tomorrow." Troy said after he yawned.

"Alright son, goodnight." He started walking away.

"Goodnight dad." Troy said, waiting for him to close the door.

"Goodnight Gabi" His father said before finally closing the door.

I uncovered my face and giggled quietly. "How does he always know?" I whispered.

Troy shrugged and rolled over smiling at me. I put my hand on his cheek kissing him firmly. I wrapped my arms around his kissing down his face to his neck. I moved my hands up and down his chest slowly. He moved his hands up my waist moving my shirt up with them. I pulled away from him and took his shirt off. I climbed on top of him and traced my fingers over his abs. He slipped my shirt off and pulled me against him. He unhooked my bra swiftly, and I threw my bra somewhere. He kissed my neck, moving his hands over my boobs. I took his hand and moved them over his head and kissed him firmly. He rolled on top of me and kissed my neck down to my chest.

I moved my hands down to his belt and started taking it off and pulling it out. I threw it on the floor and pushed his pants down. He kicked off his pants and I ran my fingers through his hair. He connected his lips to mine once again. He pushed his tongue against my bottom lip, so I parted my lips and granted him entrance. He moved his hands down my body slowly, unbuttoning my shorts. I lifted my butt up and he pulled them off me. I wrapped my legs around him.

"I love you" he mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered biting down on his shoulder gently.

After we finished I walked to the bathroom quietly. I came back out and checked the time. Troy was half asleep, stretched out on the bed. I had to be home in 10 minutes. I found all my clothes and put them back on. I shook him. "Troy."

"yeah?" he whispered sleepily.

"I have to go home." I sat on the bed next to him.

He sat up. "alright, let me get dressed."

"I'll walk to my car it's fine." I said getting off his bed.

He raised his eyebrow and got up pulling his boxers on. "You are not walking down alone Gabriella."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a big girl."

He pulled some sweats on and a shirt. "You're so stubborn."

"I know." I said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Let's go." We walked out of the room quietly and down to my car.

I leaned against my car and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you" I whispered to him.

"I love you too baby, drive safely." He kissed my lips then my forehead. "Goodnight." He opened my car door, squeezing my butt firmly.

"Goodnight Troy." I closed my door and put my seat belt on blowing him a kiss. I did a u-turn and drove home which was only 5 minutes away. I parked my car in the driveway and I got into the house quietly. I went upstairs and collapsed on the bed.

I got up the next morning at 5, my usual time and hopped in the shower before getting dressed. I did my hair and walked down stairs. Mom was already at work and Dad was sitting there reading the newspaper. I grabbed a banana and started eating it, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Gabriella." Dad said, turning the page.

"Good morning Dad" I sat down next to him and took a sip of the warm coffee. "How's the job hunt going?" Dad got laid off last year, but he is bound to get a good job soon.

"It's hard, I'm not going to lie." He said rubbing his head. "I just need to do something and get out of this house."

"You'll find something." I said smiling at him. "You'll be great at anything Dad." I looked at the time. "I have to get to school, I'll see you later. I love you dad." I gave him a quick hug and grabbed my purse and my keys.

"I love you too Gabi" He yelled after me. I jumped in the car and drove to school. I parked in my spot and grabbed my binders out of my trunk and walked to my locker. I opened it and looked at myself in my little mirror. I put some lip gloss on and put my binders in and grabbed my math book.

Sharpay came up and shut my locker door and glared at me. "I know what you did to my car."

I smirked. "it was a joke Sharpay. Its harmless."

"I didn't think it was funny." Sharpay said. "It took me like a half hour to get it off!"

"All you had to do was cut it off." I saw Troy coming towards me. "Anyway, Thank you for closing my locker."

I walked over to Troy giving him a kiss. "Hi Troy!" Sharpay shrieked from behind us. Troy put his arm around my waist, walking over to his locker.

I leaned against the locker next to his. "Good morning."

He smiled at me. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed my forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

"I was out like a light when I laid down." I giggled.

"Me too." He closed his locker and gave me another kiss. "What was Sharpay talking to you about?"

I rolled my eyes. "She was mad because she found out I saran wrapped her car and she wasn't smart enough to just cut it off."

He laughed. "Oh lord." We walked to homeroom. "So my dad's going to be here for a while."

"Are you excited?" I asked him, sitting in my seat.

He shrugged. "It's been alright so far."

"Maybe your dad can get mine a job" I mumbled.

"He still hasn't found one?" Troy asked. I shook my head. "He'll find one soon, I'll talk to my dad." He said rubbing my back.

I kissed his lips quickly. "I love you"

"I love you too baby." He said kissing my forehead.

"Good Morning Class." Mrs. Darbus said walking in the class room. "We have some quick announcements then you can go on your break."

I put my head down on the desk and closed my eyes. I was so tired since I only got 5 hours of sleep last night. Darbus didn't catch me so that was good. She was discussing the new dress code rules. The bell rang and my head shot up. Troy walked out to his car and I pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up.

"I swear that woman is going to drive me crazy by the end of the year." I said rubbing my temples with a cigarette in between my fingers.

"You say that every year, baby." He said, leaning against his car.

"I know, but still." I took a drag and flicked the ashes. "She makes me smoke" I said holding up my cigarette.

He laughed. "If you say so Gabi." He stretched his arms up and his back showed. He had multiple scratches on his back.

I burst out laughing. "Oh my god."

He turned to me quickly. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing babe, you'll see later."

He looked at me wearily. "Alright…"

I took another drag of my cigarette finishing it. I threw it down and stepped on it and Taylor and Chad walked over to us.

"Where'd you guys run off to last night?" Chad said.

"We left when the cops came" Troy said, looking at me.

"Oh" Taylor said, putting it all together. "We were upstairs. We barely even heard the cops."

"Damn girl." I said winking at Chad.

Chad laughed and we walked back into school. Sharpay bumped into me hard as she walked by. I dropped my books. "Oh no" I heard troy say behind me.

"What the FUCK is your problem Sharpay?" I said loudly, causing everyone to stop.

She smirked. "I don't have a problem Gabriella." She batted her eyelashes.

I charged at her but Troy and Chad held me back. "You are so fucking lucky Evans." I said pointing at her after shaking them off me. She backed away quickly and ran off. Troy handed me back my books. "One day Troy. I'm going to kick her ass."

"Gabi." I heard Troy say but I walked to class quickly. I sat down and calmed myself down with Algebra. I got through the first couple periods and went to lunch, walking up to the roof. I sat on the bed and laid my head down and waiting for everybody to get up to the roof. I pulled out my lunch and started eating. I felt someone sit down next to me.

"You alright honey?" Taylor said, hugging me.

"She just bugs the shit out of me." I said sighing. "I just want her to leave me alone for one day at least."

She rubbed my back "She's not even worth it. She is spoiled bitch and she's used to getting everything she wants." I looked at Taylor. "She wants Troy but he picked you and she is so jealous of you it's not even funny."

I snorted. "There's not much to be jealous of."

"That's not true at all." Troy said wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I'll take it from here Tay." She smiled and nodded. Troy sat down next to me and I leaned against him. "I know you and Sharpay had some rivalry thing since you moved here, but you have nothing to worry about with me. Okay?"

I nodded and took the final bite of my sandwich. "Mhm"

"You are fun and crazy and beautiful." He said smiling. "You are everything I've ever wanted. I love everything about you, flaws and insecurities and all." He kissed my head.

"I love you" I said giving him a small smile.

"I love you too." Troy said kissing my lips. "Chad has something for you."

I looked over at Chad who was holding up a flask. I raised my eyebrows and walked over to him. "Chad you're a savior" He handed me the flask and I took a drink. I felt the vodka burn down my throat. "Oh and Troy I'm sorry."

"It's okay babe." I took another drink and handed it back to Chad.

"No I'm really sorry, You'll see." I said, sitting back down.

Troy looked at me confused and finished eating his lunch. The bell rang and we walked down to the gym. We went to go change in the locker room and took my time putting my things away. I walked out of the locker room towards the gym.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, I'm going to kick your ass." Troy said standing in front of me.

I smiled and bit my lip. "I told you I was sorry."

"You should have told me!" I giggled quietly. "They were giving me so much shit."

"You should get shit. You had hot sex last night and they didn't" I said smirking. He finally broke a smile on his face and wrapped his arms around me. "Let me see."

"Later we're going to be late." He took my hand and we walked quickly into gym just before Coach started role.

I started stretching and all the boys were staring at me. I smirked at them and finished stretching after coach ended role. I got up and grabbed a basket ball and walked out to the courts. Troy walked over to me and stole the basketball from me taking a shot. "Hey!" said laughing. "All your buddies were eyeing me while we were stretching."

He walked over to me and handed me the basketball. He turned around and I lifted his shirt up. I heard a gasp from behind me. "Oh my god Troy! Are you okay?" Sharpay asked worriedly.

"We were walking home last night from Hailey's party and a dog came running by and starting attacking him!" I said with fake worry in my voice.

She walked over giving Troy a hug. "I'm so sorry Troy , I hope you feel better"

I burst out laughing and walked away from them and shot the basketball into the hoop. "I didn't really get mauled by a dog Sharpay." Troy said. "I got mauled by Gabriella."

I snorted and ran after the ball. "More like the other way around."

"Ew! Oh my god" Sharpay threw her hands up and walked away from us.

I threw my head back and laughed loudly. I dribbled the basketball back over to Troy. I leaned up and kissed his lips. I kissed his ear gently, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Bolton! Montez! Knock it off!" Coach said. I ran away from troy and jumped up making the basketball in the hoop. Troy grabbed it before it bounced away. I ran towards him and he faked me out shooting the basketball into the hoop perfectly.

I ran after the ball and walked back to Troy. "Help me dunk it!" I said giggling. We walked over to the hoop and he bent down and lifted me up as I dunked it in holding onto the hoop.

"Montez! Get down! Jesus!" Coach said. I giggled.

"Are you going to catch me?" I asked Troy.

"Nope" Troy said, starting to walk away.

"Troy!" I screamed. "You better catch me or I'm going to kick you so hard in the balls when I get down."

"I'll catch you baby don't worry." Troy said standing under me with his arms out.

"Montez! Get down Now!" Coach yelled.

I let go and squealed until Troy caught me. I smiled and kissed Troy gently. "Thank you Baby."

He put me down and picked up the basketball and handed it to me. "No problem beautiful" He winked at me and I went up for a lay-up but the ball bounced off the rim. "You took to many steps."

I went after the ball but a guy on the football team kicked it further. "Fucking asshole" I said, walking after the ball. I grabbed the ball and walked back to the guy who kicked the ball and punched him in the balls. I walked away from him and walked back to Troy who was talking to Sharpay. "Seriously?" I said sighing.

"You should teach me how to play basketball" Sharpay said, twirling her hair.

"Why?" Troy asked. "You don't even like sports."

She sighed frustrated. "So I still want to know how"

I went for the lay-up again, making it this time. I caught the ball as it bounced back. "Good job Gabi, it was perfect." Troy yelled over to me smiling. Sharpay giving me a death glare.

I passed the ball to Troy and Sharpay screamed and jumped thinking the ball was going to hit her. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the grass and sat down and pretended to stretch. Troy attempted to teach Sharpay basketball. He got frustrated after about 10 minutes and walked over to me.

"Why wont she leave me alone?" Troy said laying down.

I shrugged. "You're hot, I punched Matt in the nuts so I'm probably going to get detention."

"What am I going to do with you Gabi?" Troy said.

"Break up with her." Sharpay mumbled loudly as she 'casually' walked by. I picked up and threw the basketball at her.

"Montez! Seriously?" Coach said, tiredly.

"Detention. I know." I said, laying down. "I need anger management."

Troy pulled me against him and kissed my forehead. "Relax"

The bell rang and Troy walked me to the locker room and gave me a kiss before I walked in. I got changed and walked out to Troy. He wrapped his arm around me. "Coach told me to give you this." I grabbed the detention slip.

I sighed. "Tomorrow morning. And we have detention with Darbus on Friday at lunch." He rubbed my back and walked me to my next class. "I'm on a great start, I think I should take up boxing."

Troy shook his head. "No way. You are not going to learn how to punch harder than you already do."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Troy always knew what to say to make me feel better. By the time I was off of work I was extremely exhausted. I didn't want to go out but we had Sharpay's annual second day of school party to crash. We did this every year and she still gets mad. I took a hot shower then changed into a dress. I started my homework when I heard two honks. I grabbed my purse and walked out my door.

"Hey baby" Troy said as I climbed in his car.

"Hey Troy." I sat back into the seat and put on my seatbelt. "I'm so tired. Let's not stay late okay?"

He leaned over and kissed my lips slowly. "Whatever you want beautiful."

I smiled up at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I think I'm going to start being nice from now on."

Troy chuckled. "To who?"

I smiled shyly. "To everybody. Being a bitch is exhausting. If somebody pushed my buttons though I will not be afraid to kick their ass."

"If you say so baby girl" He smiled at me as we pulled up to Sharpays

I got out and walked over to Troy, I laced our fingers together. We walked through the door and searched for Chad and Taylor. We found them and started walking over to them. Sharpay stood in front of me, looking very angry.

"This party is invite only." She said. "So get out."

"I'm not here to cause trouble Sharpay." Troy said. "Promise."

"I don't care about you Troy." She said, smirking. "She is the problem."

I sighed. "I'm sorry for throwing the basketball at you earlier. I have anger issues and it shouldn't have happened."

Sharpay gave me the biggest smirk. "Whatever Gabriella, Just get out."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I kissed Troy. "I'm going to go home, I don't feel like fighting right now." I walked away from them and out the door.

"Gabs, wait." Troy came running after me. He wrapped his arms around me. "let me take you home." He rubbed my arms slowly.

"It's alright Troy, I'll walk, you enjoy the party alright?" I pulled away from him.

He pulled me back kissing my cheek. He laughed quietly. "Just get in the car Gab."

I gave him a small smile and got in the car. Troy was my best friend and the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for.

* * *

Don't forget to review :)


	3. You can always get your way

We drove away from Sharpay's house and off to a park near my house and sat in the car. We leaned our seats back. Troy opened the sunroof so we could look at the sky.

"What's on your mind babe?" He said playing with my fingers.

"What my life would be like if we hadn't moved to the desert." I said, squeezing his fingers. "Even though my parents are never home and Everybody thinks I'm a bitchy slut. I actually like it here." I turned to him. "Do you want to know why?"

He smiled at me. "Why?"

"Because I met you. I know Sharpay and I had this big rivalry thing. I wasn't planning on being a total bitch to everyone when I got here I just… She just makes me so mad." I sighed. "I can't even understand why. We are so similar. But so different. You know?"

He watched me as I spoke and smiled softly. "I know exactly what you're talking about." He kissed my hand. "When I was with Sharpay I felt like I was a dog on a leash. If I tried to veer off into a different direction she would pull me and hold me back. But with you. You trust me. You let Sharpay talk to me because you know I will never love her like I love you."

I smiled at him. "You need to tell people I'm nice. They tip toe around me like I'm a bomb waiting to go off. "

He chuckled. "Believe me baby, I've tried. But you need to show them. Not me. I can only go so far."

I sighed and scooted closer to him. "I hope dad finds work soon. He tries to look but I don't know."

He kissed my forehead. "He will find something baby. Don't worry."

"Maybe I'll turn a new leaf tomorrow. For real this time." I bit my lip. "Do you think I'll weird people out?"

"You should take it one step at a time. Don't just dive head first. That's when people think you're fake. When you're a bitch one day then nice the other." He said.

I nodded. "That makes sense."

He kissed my hair. "I should be getting you home. You seem tired."

I shook my head and yawned. "I'm fine. Unless you want to lay with me for a while."

He smiled. "I always want to lay with you."

I sat up and put the seat back up. He did the same. He took me home and came upstairs and laid with me. I decided to try again. Try to be nice. We will see how it turns out.

The next day I decided to wear a simple dress. Nothing provocative, nothing slutty. I walked out to my car and got in. I didn't have to work today. I also had to stay for detention with Coach. All detention was really the same. I parked in the parking spot and got out. I sighed. It was only the third day of school. Why couldn't it be over already?

"Wow Gabi, I hadn't seen that dress in a while." Taylor was walking over to me. She smiled. "You look nice."

I smiled at her. "I'm turning a new leaf. I'm going to be nice today."

She laughed a little. "Didn't you say that yesterday?"

I giggled. "Honestly I say it everyday. But It always works out the same."

"Whoa. Is that Gabriella Montez?" Chad said, walking up. He held a basketball in his hands.

"Whoa is that Chad Danforth actually early for school?" I smiled at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with gabs?" He said, putting his arm around Taylor.

I giggled. "If it helps I'm not wearing any underwear. Wanna see?" I joked.

"Well yeah." He said. Taylor smacked the back of his head. "Just kidding."

She smiled up at him, then rolled her eyes. "You better be." She walked away from him. "Come on Gab, let's go to my locker."

I waved back to Chad and hitched my purse on my shoulder as Taylor and I walked in. "So, are you as ready for this school year to be over as I am."

She nodded. "That is for damn sure." She walked over to her locker and got her books out.

There was a couple next to us talking with each other. By talking I mean more like screaming at each other. "I DON'T CARE NICOLE. DON'T TALK TO HIM ANYMORE." The boy yelled.

"JASON YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN OR CANNOT TALK TO." The girl yelled back. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it.

"Shut the fuck up Nicole. You're making a scene." He hissed at her.

"Stop it Jason. You're hurting me" She tried to get away but he pulled her back. "I said Let me go."

He squeezed her wrist harder and she whimpered. The tears streamed down her face. My blood boiled. "Hey Dickhead. She said let her go."

He turned to me and scoffed. "Shut up whore."

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me." I ripped his hand away from her wrist and grabbed his balls. Squeezing them with one hand and pinning him against the locker, "If I ever see you put your hands on her again I will rip your balls off with my bare hands. It's assholes like you who make women insecure because you have to compensate for your small dick."

Jason looked like a deer in headlights. He let out a small girlish shriek as I squeezed them harder. "Get the fuck off me." He said slowly.

I moved my free hand to his neck. "I am not afraid to hurt you Jason."

"Gabi?" I heard Troy from behind me.

"You are so fucking lucky Jason." I let him go. "Get lost dickhead." He picked up his backpack and ran away quickly. I turned to the girl. "Are you okay?"

She just looked up at me in shock. She rubbed her wrist slowly. "y-yeah. I th-think so." She gulped. "Thank-k you for what you d-did back there."

I gave her a soft smile. "It's no problem. If he ever touches you again then let me know. I will personally kick his ass." She just nodded. "Nobody deserves to be treated like that."

She finally relaxed and managed a smile. "He isn't usually like that. He is just really jealous."

I nodded. "I understand. But if he hurts you then you need to dump his sorry ass. You will find someone who treats you right. I promise." I leaned in and gave her a quick hug. "Do you want me to walk you to the nurse?"

She looked at me wide eyed again when I hugged her. "s-sure. I'd like t-that."

I looked back and saw Troy who was just smiling at me. "Hold on Nicole. I'll be right back." She nodded and I walked over to Troy. "Good morning." I smiled at him.

"You really meant it this time didn't you?" He looked at me, amazed.

I nodded. "I do. Do you like it?"

He smiled at me. "I love you no matter how you act." He leaned down and kissed me. "Go help her, I'll take your stuff to homeroom."

I shifted my purse. "I don't have any of my books. Can you get them for me?"

He nodded. "Of course." He leaned down and kissed me again. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

I smiled up at him. "I love you. I'll see you soon." I waved back to him and walked over to Nicole. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I am"

I walked Nicole to the nurses office and walked in late to class. Of course Darbus thought I was lying ,'but would take it up with the nurse later.' I sat in my usual spot behind Troy. When it was lunch I walked to my locker and put my books away and grabbed my new books. It was actually becoming a good day. I didn't see Sharpay all day which was a blessing within it self. I grabbed my lunch and started walking towards the roof. Nicole was sitting on the ground with a couple of friends with no Jason in sight. She waved to me and I smiled and waved back. I walked up to the roof and over to Troy.

"Hey lover." I said as I sat down next to him.

He smiled at me. "You're in a good mood today."

I nodded. "I am. It's very uplifting."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I hope the rest off the day will go smoothly too."

"Me too." I leaned against him and ate my lunch.

"So are you coming over after detention?" He kissed my shoulder.

I smiled. "If you want me to."

"Of course I want you too." He started massaging my shoulders.

"Mmm." I closed my eyes and started to relax. "You have magic hands."

He laughed quietly from behind me. He kissed my ear. "Maybe later I'll give you a full body."

I giggled and looked back at him. "Sounds good to me." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck gently. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Coach said we have to run the mile today." He said after pulling his lips from my neck.

"Running. My favorite." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "The quicker you run, the quicker you get done."

I nodded. "I know." I sat up and finished eating my lunch. The bell rang, Troy and I walked hand in hand to gym. He kissed me before I went into the locker room. I changed and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I changed my shoes and closed my locker. I walked out to Troy who was waiting for me.

"Hello beautiful" He said, greeting me, kissing my hand.

I smiled at him. "Hello." He kissed my cheek.

"You look cute with your hair up." He said. We walked into the gym and took our spots and started stretching.

"We are going to do the mile today, ladies and gentlemen." Coach said before everybody groaned in unison. "You know the routine. Four laps around the track. People with asthma, I have your inhalers."

He walked out of the Gym and out to the track. I made sure to stretch really well, last time I almost pulled something. Troy walked over to me. "Sharpay is being quiet today." He said glancing back at her.

I shrugged. "It's nice for a change." He gave me a small smile and shook his head. He helped me up and we walked out to the track.

"Boy's first!" Coach yelled. I gave Troy a good luck kiss and watched him walk over to the track. I sat down on the turf of the football field and watched him go around the track. The absolute last boy finished in 10 minutes. "Girls! You're up."

The boys were gathering around the water fountain and I made my way to the track. The mile was a piece of cake, even though I did hate running. He said go and I took off running at a steady pace. I was always one of the fastest girls in my class. I slowed a bit because all the lung damage the smoking caused. I finished my mile in a little under 6 and a half minutes. I walked over to the water fountain out of breath.

After a couple of moments I caught my breath and I walked over to Troy. "I still got it." I plopped down beside him. "I need to quit smoking."

He laughed, "Me too. My mile went up 30 seconds."

"You looked really good though." I said smiling at him. "I feel like I can run another mile."

"That's coming from the girl who hates running." He said laughing.

I gave him a kiss and got up. I started down the track again and came up to a girl who was walking. She looked really pale. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

The bigger girl shook her head. "I cant" She wheezed. "Breathe." She wheezed again. "Asthma" She said.

"Do you need your inhaler?" She looked at me and nodded. "I'll go get it."

"I'm Charlotte." She wheezed again. "Thank you." She wheezed. "Gabriella." She stopped and put her hands on her knees.

"Hands up." She did what I said and I sprinted around the curve of the track and ran over to coach. "Charlotte needs her inhaler."

He looked up at me. "look at you Montez." He opened up his backpack and looked through plastic bags. "I heard you helped another student this morning."

I nodded. "Yeah. Her dickhead boyfriend was hurting her. Nobody deserves to be hurt like that." I said.

"I'm proud of you Montez." He handed me the zip-lock with her inhaler. I nodded at him and took off running around the curve and back to Charlotte. She was walking now with her hands up. I caught up to her and unzipped the bag and handed her the inhaler.

She stopped and inhaled sharply. She did this again twice and handed me back the inhaler. "Thank you Gabriella." She said, breathing more normally now.

"No problem. I don't want anybody to pass out on the track. It's really scary. My old best friend had asthma, really bad." I walked with her along the track.

She looked up at me astonished. "And I thought you were mean."

I giggled. "I'm only mean to Sharpay and assholes."

She thought about it for a second then nodded. "That seems fair."

"Yeah. How many more laps do you have?" I asked her.

"If I cheat, this one. If I don't then another one after this." She said smiling at me.

We were finishing the round about. "How about we jog the rest of the straight away then if you feel like it, I will go another lap with you." I said smiling.

"You don't have to really." She said. "I'm used to being last."

I shook my head. "It's no problem." I looked at her. "Ready?"

She nodded. "I guess." We started jogging slowly down the straight away.

When we got to the end Coach stopped us. "Charlotte you can go get some water and relax."

She nodded. "Thank you Coach."

"Thanks Montez." He looked at me and I looked at him confused but I wasn't arguing. "Good job ladies." I handed him Charlottes inhaler back and I walked over to Troy. He smiled at me.

"What are you looking at Bolton?" I said smiling at him.

He got up. "My beautiful girlfriend." He held his arms around me and kissed my lips gently.

"I bet I smell so bad." I said giggling.

"You do." He smirked at me. I hit his chest. "what?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nothing. I need a shower."

"Let's go take one together." He said kissing my jaw line.

"Too bad I would get expelled." I said laughing. "You know Admin don't like me."

He frowned. "Maybe later."

We started walking back to the locker rooms. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. I put my hair up and got back into my dress. I gathered my things and walked out of the locker room. Coach ran up to me. "Montez."

"Hey coach." I said. "What's up?"

"I'm really proud of you today. I hope you keep it up. No detention today." He said, cracking a smile. "But don't make me regret it."

I nodded. "I won't" He walked away.

Troy found me and walked over to me. "What was that about?"

"I don't have detention today." I said shrugging.

He nodded. "Very nice."

I nodded. "So I get to go hang out with you all day today." I smiled at him devilishly. "You're going to be sick of me."

He smiled at me. "Never. Let's get to class."

I nodded and held on to his hand as we walked to class.

* * *

Don't forget to review :)


	4. We might think a little differently

It ended up to be a really great day. I avoided Sharpay and helped two girls and scared away dickhead Jason. I walked out of my class and to my locker. I hummed to myself as I pushed the books I didn't need into my locker. I closed the door and saw Troy standing next to me with an uneasy look on his face. He usually met me by the car.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" I asked him.

He bit his lip and averted his eyes from mine. "nothing." He said. "Let's go."

"You're lying. Tell me what's going on." I said as we walked toward the parking lot.

He sighed. "You'll see."

I looked up at his confused. I looked down at my shoe and we started walking over to my car. I looked up and it was completely white. You've got to be fucking kidding me. My car is normally black. I stopped in my tracks then walked over to my car. I smelled the shaving cream from 5 feet away.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I walked around my shaving cream covered car. I saw somebody drew an S on the back window. "That fucking bitch."

Troy walked over to me with that look still on his face. "I'm sorry" I looked at him and started laughing. He looked confused. "Why are- You're not mad?"

I shook my head and giggled. "Actually I'm not mad. It was a good prank. This means I have to get her back two times harder."

The uneasiness washed off his face and he smiled. "Thank god."

I hit him and smiled. "What's that supposed to mean?" I scooped up some shaving cream on my hands and rubbed it on his face. "Can I shave you?"

He started laughing and tried to turn his head away. "You are so weird."

I giggled. "How am I going to drive home? I have to get a carwash. Let's wash it at your house." I said winking at him.

He smiled at me and nodded. "Alright. We can clear off the windows and stuff." He started wiping the window off and throwing the access on the ground. I did the same and after 15 minutes we got the windows looking decent. "I'll meet you at my house."

I nodded. "Alright. I love you." I leaned up and kissed him gently.

He returned the kiss and kissed my forehead after. "I love you too baby. See you later." He smacked my butt and walked away.

I giggled and rolled my eyes and got into my car. I drove home and ran up to my room. I changed into a bathing suit I put the dress I was wearing over it and some shorts on under it. I walked down stars and my dad was sitting on his laptop..

"Hey Dad." I took a pit stop at the fridge and grabbed a water.

"Gabi What the hell happened to you car?' He looked up at me and laughed a little as he spoke.

I shrugged. "Somebody put shaving cream on my car. I'm going to go to Troy's and wash it off." I walked over to him and sat down. "Any luck yet?"

He smiled and nodded. "I have a couple of interviews actually."

I smiled. "that's great daddy!" I hugged him tightly. "I'm sure you'll get one of them."

"I'll let you know how they go." He kissed my cheek. "You smell like shaving cream."

I wrinkled my nose. "I know. It's gross." I got up and took a sip of my water and put it back in the fridge. "I'll be back later."

"Alright, bye Gabi." He waved to me as I made my way to the door.

I waved back. "Bye daddy." I got in my car and drove down the street to Troy's house. I parked in the driveway, leaving enough room for us to walk around the car. I walked to his door and knocked. He opened the door and smiled at me. "Hello handsome."

"Hello beautiful" He said as he leaned down and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his against me. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away slowly. "I love a happy Gabi." He gave me another kiss.

I smiled. "Me too." He pulled me inside and I closed the door behind me. "Where's your mom?"

"Work." He smiled at me. He pulled me against him and kissed me slowly.

I pulled away from him. "I would love to right now. But I have a dirty car and I didn't put my bathing suit on for nothing." I smiled at him and pulled my dress over my head revealing my Victoria Secret bathing suit top.

"Well we better wash your car then." He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. He pulled me against him when I tried to walk away.

"Troy Bolton. Let me go." I said before I felt his lips on my neck. "I mean it Troy. Car first."

I felt him smile against my neck. "You know I can't resist the Vicky Secret."

I laughed and pulled away from him. "Come on." I pulled him along with me. He opened up the garage and grabbed a bucket with sponges inside. I grabbed the car soap and walked over to him. He set the bucket down next to my car. I took the sponges out and poured some soap in the bottom. Troy came over with the hose and he handed it to me. I put it in the bucket and he turned it on.

I let the bucket fill up with soapy bubbles. I turned the hose to my car and washed the rest of the shaving cream off. I turned the nozzle off and set it down. I grabbed a sponge and dipped it in the soapy water. Troy grabbed another sponge and helped me wash the car.

After we were finished and we cleaned up I took my shorts off and went out back. I jumped into his warm pool and floated back to the top. I looked through the glass and saw him closing up the garage. I held on to the edge and watched him. I heard him call me.

"Pool." I yelled back at him. I smirked to myself and got an idea. I took my bathing suit top off and held it to my side.

"What are you doing in there?" He walked out and raised his eyebrows.

I smiled at him. "I'm swimming. Duh." I threw my wet bathing suit top at him and covered my chest with my hands and I walked backwards, watching him.

He smirked at me. "Mind if I join you?" I shook my head and moved further away from him. I stood on the other side of the pool. I submerged myself into the water up to my neck. He took off his shirt and his shorts and he jumped in with his boxers on. I swam away from him to the deep end. His head popped up and I watched him look for me.

"Looking for me?" I said and watched him find me. He swam over to me and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I kissed him gently. "Found me."

He held onto my butt and he swam over to the shallower side. I leaned against him and kissed his lips firmly. He ran his tongue against my lips slowly, I greeted his tongue with my own. I released him from my legs and I stood up. He moved his hands around my body slowly. He grabbed my bare chest. He smiled and pulled away from me. "My mom is going to be home soon." He said quietly.

I swam over to the edge of the pool and put my bathing suit top of. "I don't want your mom to catch us." I smiled at him. "We can play later I promise."

"Sounds good to me." He kissed my neck firmly. "Let's go dry off."

I nodded and climbed out of the pool. He handed me a towel and I wrapped it around myself. I walked upstairs to Troy's room. I turned on the shower. Troy came in his room and locked the door. He put his dirty clothes in his hamper. He peeled off his boxers. I looked at his perfectly toned ass. I bit my bottom lip. I took my bathing suit off. "Troy." He turned to me and I threw my bathing suit at him and he put it in the hamper as well. He made his way over to me and we slipped into the shower.

I love taking showers with Troy, he always massages my head when he washes my hair. He put shampoo in my hair and scrubbed. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. Troy laughed from in front of me. "You don't moan this loud when we have sex." He said, placing me under the water.

I giggled quietly and washed the shampoo out of my hair then looked at him. "That's because I'm trying not to fucking scream the whole time." I grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it in his hair. He grabbed the soap and the loofa and rubbed me down as I rubbed his scalp.

"Are you going to be nice Gabi tomorrow too?" Troy asked.

I shrugged. "Depends on how I feel in the morning." I switched places with Troy and he washed his hair out. "What should I do to get Sharpay back?" I washed the soap off of my body and stood under the water for a minute, thinking. Troy's mouth was on my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned against him. "I should throw water balloons at her."

Troy pulled his mouth away from my neck and turned me around. "You should put something in her locker, like a fake bug or something." I put my lips on top of his before getting out of the shower. I put my hair up in a towel. I wrapped another towel around my body and walked into his room. I put a pair of his clean boxers on and one of his many basketball shirts on.

I crawled in his bed and cuddled under the covers. Troy came out and looked at me, laughing. "What are you laughing at Bolton?" I pulled his covers up to my chin. "I'm cold. Fuck off."

Troy laughed and put boxers and shorts on. "You look like a cone head." He crawled on top on me, over the blanket. "You are so beautiful." I smiled at him. "I remember the first time I saw you in 8th grade."

I groaned. "8th grade was terrible. I just grew boobs and Bryce Lemon always tried to touch them. God and he kept sending me pictures of his pencil dick." Troy burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

He smirked at me. "Because it was funny. Do you know when I first saw you? " I shook my head. "The first day of school. You walked into Mr. Daniels class and tripped. You looked around and saw that nobody saw it and sat down next to me. Then I introduced myself to you."

My face dropped. "You saw me trip! I thought I got away with that. Damn you." I glared at him. I remembered that day perfectly well. "You had that terrible haircut." Troy rolled his eyes. "God, I remember when I knew I wanted you. I needed to have you."

He looked at me and smiled. He rolled off me and got under the blankets as well. Troy's arms wrapped around me tightly. I leaned into him. "Tell me."

_Flashback._

_It was the first day of Freshman year. Troy and I had gotten close, mostly over the summer. I made friends with Taylor who had a thing for Chad who was best friends with Troy, so it all worked out. We were a little foursome. Sharpay Evans always tried to butt in every chance she got. She finally got Troy to go out with her 3 weeks before school started when she got back from her yearly vacation to Paris. She'd speak French and I tried not to punch her in the face._

_Taylor and I walked down to Quik Stop for lunch. We lived off 89 cent Dr. Peppers and hot cheetos. Then we'd go back to my house which was on the back to school and we'd hang out. Chad would come with us sometimes, other times he'd stay for practice or hangout with Troy (and whether he liked it or not, Sharpay)._

_It was ridiculously hot that day, we were thankful to get into the air conditioned Quik Stop. I walked straight to the freezer and put my face in. I stood there for a minute before pulling my face away. "Oh, popsicles." I grabbed a Big Stick then over to Taylor who was filling up her cup._

_"Why does it have to be so fucking hot?" Taylor fanned her self, taking a long drink before filling it up again._

_I shrugged. "Because we live in the fucking desert." I grabbed a cup for my self and put a lot of ice in it. I filled it to the top with Dr. Pepper and put it on the counter. I plucked a bag of Ranch Doritos (Troy's Favorite) and put it on the counter next to the soda and popsicle. I handed the cashier some money and he handed me the change. I put the chips in my purse and unwrapped the popsicle._

_Taylor paid for her things and we walked back toward my house. "Is your air conditioning fixed yet?" Taylor asked looking at me._

_"God, no. Not yet. They need to hurry the fuck up. We should just go back to school and sit in the cafeteria." I looked over at Taylor who nodded._

_We made our way back to school and we found Troy, Chad and Sharpay sitting at a table. We walked over to them and I sat down across from Troy. He looked so hot in his Vans shirt. I wanted him bad, but Sharpay had him… for now. "Hey guys." Taylor said, sitting down next to me._

_Sharpay groaned over at us. "Troysie, can we go somewhere more private?"_

_Troy just looked at her. "No, but you can go hang out with Ryan or something if you want."_

_I smirked at Sharpay and licked all the way up my Big Stick Popsicle. Troy took a double take at me and stared as my mouth enveloped the sweet frozen treat. I twirled my tongue around the tip before moving it away from my mouth. "You want some, Troy?" I smiled at him sweetly._

_He nodded silently and I reached over the table. He took a few swift licks of my popsicle and I sat down. "That is disgusting. You don't even know what she has. She could have Herpes or something." Sharpay's nose crinkled._

_I rolled my eyes and continued sucking on my popsicle. I pushed it in my mouth further, pulling it out with a 'pop.' "Sharpay do you swallow?" I asked her, smirking._

_She made a face at me. "Swallow what?" Taylor and I burst out laughing. "What?" She asked, looking over at us._

_"I'll ask Troy." I said, Troy turned his attention to me when I said his name. "Do you prefer spit or swallow?" Troy shrugged, a faint blush crept upon his cheeks. I giggled quietly before licking my popsicle. "I think you would be more of a swallow type of guy."_

_"I know Chad is." Taylor chimed in from next to me. We both covered our mouths as we laughed._

_Troy reached over and took a drink of my soda. Taylor and I calmed down. I got up. "Hey Troy come with me, I have something for you in my locker."_

_"I'll see you in class Shar. Bye guys." He waved to Taylor and Chad. He got up with me and I pulled him out to the hallway. I wrapped my pinky finger around his and we walked to my locker. "What did you need to give me?"_

_I first handed him my popsicle. "Hold this, thank you" He smiled at me and took it. I dug through my purse and handed him the bag of chips. "For you." I turned to open my locker. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at my ass. He shifted his crotch in his pants uncomfortably. I opened my locker and pulled out a cookie, wrapped in plastic wrap. "Told you I'd save you one."_

_Troy wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Thank you Gabs." His soft lips pressed against my cheek, my knees almost collapsed. "You know how much I love snicker cookies."_

_"I do. I have to make some more for you." I smiled at him. I took my popsicle back and hiked my purse up. I grabbed my health book and held it under my arm. "You know what? So you want this?" I handed him the popsicle._

_"Sure, I won't let it go to waste." I closed my locker and smiled at Troy. "Thank you Gabi, really."_

_I shrugged. "Anytime, babe." I winked at him. I felt his hands run down my back over my ass slowly. I smirked at him and walked away with a sway in my hips._

_End._

"I did not touch your ass!" Troy chuckled quietly after I finished the story. I gave him a look. "Okay I totally did, but can you blame me?" I giggled quietly and rolled on top of him. "That think you were doing with the popsicle. I had to hide my boner from Sharpay."

I smirked at him. I knew exactly what I was doing to him when I did it. "Oh I know, that was the plan. Why do you think I talked about swallowing?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Do you know what I noticed?"

I rest my head against his chest. "What's that baby?" He ran his fingers through my damp hair.

"When your mad when we have sex its rough and hot and incredibly sexy. But when your happy and we have sex, we take it slow and its passionate. I can't decide which is better." I leaned over and kissed his lips firmly.

"Be glad you don't have to pick." I smiled and pressed my lips to his gently. "I love you so much."

Troy smiled at me. "I love you too baby. No matter how crazy you get sometimes." I smacked his chest. "It was a joke, abusive." He rubbed his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Please I didn't hit you that hard." I placed a kiss on where I hit him. "All better?" Troy nodded. "Good."

* * *

Don't forget to review :)


	5. We got alot in common, you will see

I opened my car door and got in. I had to go to school. The one thing I hated about school was waking up early. I love sleeping in. I closed the door and drove down to school. I picked up a cigarette as I parked in the school parking lot. I got out of the car and lit my cigarette. I sat on the back of my car as I saw a couple of friends I've made in the past month walk by.

"Hey Gabi!" Nicole said, waving as she walked by.

"Hey, Nic!" I waved at her with my cigarette in between my fingers. I looked across the parking lot and I saw Troy walking to a blonde. I took a drag of my cigarette. I hate acting like the jealous girlfriend but sometimes it needed to be done. I threw my cigarette down on the ground and stomped on it. I made my way over to Troy and the blonde. "Hey Babe." I said looking over at him.

"Hey baby." He turned his attention to me and kissed my lips. "Good morning."

"Morning." I said, pulling away from this. "Who's this?" I asked, turning my attention to the girl in front of me.

He turned to where I was looking. "Oh right, Gabi, this is April. April, this is my girlfriend Gabi."

I put on a smile. "Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Mmm." She hummed, looking at me up and down. "Nice to meet you too."

I turned back to Troy. "Walk me to my locker?" I asked him with a sweet smile on my face.

Troy smiled back at me. "Of course, April I'll see you around." Troy wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me over to the doors. "She's my lab partner." Troy explained.

"She didn't like me." I said looking at her. "She's new right?"

He nodded. "Yep, moved here from Detroit."

"She's a mean girl." I turned to him and smiled. "It takes a bitch to know a bitch."

Troy chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about baby girl."

I smiled at him and he leaned back against my locker. I leaned over and kissed his lips firmly. I pushed my tongue in his mouth. He met his tongue with mine. He moved his hands down to my butt. I moaned quietly in his mouth. I pulled away slowly. "I know how to keep my man satisfied." I pulled him against me. "You are definitely my man."

He looked at me dreamily, biting his bottom lip. "I am your man." He mumbled. I leaned down and kissed his lips firmly again. "Only yours." He mumbled against my lips.

I kissed his cheek gently. "Good boy." He gave my ass a squeeze. I moved my body away from him. "I love you Bolton."

"I love you too Montez." He kissed my forehead then he kissed my lips.

School went by quick today. I still hadn't got Sharpay back for her little car prank. I had something brewing in my mind, nothing exact yet. I walked to my locker after the final bell rang. I opened my locker and somebody bumped into me. I was pushed into my locker. "Watch where you're fucking walking." I yelled after standing up straight. "Fucking Assholes. I can't wait to get out of this hell hole." I grumbled to myself. I was definitely not having a great day.

I put all my books in my locker and slammed it shut. I turned and ran into somebody. "You alright?" A boy asked, holing my arms so I couldn't bounce off him. I looked up at the guy. He blonde hair was spiked in the front and his eyes were brown. The guy dropped his arms to his sides.

"I'm having a shitty day." I said with a sigh. "Sorry, for bumping into you." I walked past him and out to the parking lot.

"Gabi." I heard from behind me. I stopped at the trunk of my car and I turned around. Troy came running over to me. "I called you like 6 times." He said breathlessly.

I frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm so out of it today." I opened the trunk and put my purse in. I set my keys in my purse as I looked for chap stick. "I'm having a very off day."

"Do you have to work today?" Troy asked putting his hand on the small of my back. "I have to work on my project with April today."

"I don't work but I have to get an oil change." I said tiredly. "You can come over later, if you want to. I think my mom is making tacos tonight." I applied some chap stick to my lips. I tossed the chap stick back in my purse and closed my trunk. "What is the date today? I don't even know."

"The 15th." Troy said looking at me. "How come?" I pulled out my phone and I counted back on my fingers. Fuck. I was supposed to start on the 10th. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "Gabi. Babe? You alright? You just turned kind of pale."

I swallowed and looked up at him. "Are you coming over later?" Troy nodded. "Good, I think we need to talk about something."

Troy just looked at me confused. "Alright, I guess. Come here." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I said quietly, leaning into him. A hug from the most amazing boyfriend in the world never hurt anybody. I leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "I love you. I'm sorry for being moody."

"I love you too baby. It's fine with me. I would be a little scared if you weren't moody." I scoffed and slapped his chest playfully. "I'm just kidding." He planted his lips on mine. "I'll see you later."

"See you later handsome." I kissed him one last time and smacked his butt before he walked away. I got into my car and took a deep breath. "God If I'm not pregnant than I am definitely getting the birth control shot." I promised myself.

Turns out I locked my keys in the fucking car and had to call my insurance company. I waited a half hour in the parking lot for them to come and unlock my car. After that was over I drove down to the service center to get my oil changed.

I sat in the waiting room of the servicing center of the place where I got my car. I got a complimentary bagel. I watched the Food Network play on the TV in the waiting room. A lot of people were coming in and out. Giada De Laurentes was on the screen. "Her mouth is so big." I said quietly to myself.

A snort came from the chair next to me. I looked over at the guy who was sitting there, it was the same guy I ran into in the hall way today. "I noticed that too." The guy said looking over at me.

"I ran into you at school today, didn't I?" I asked him, he nodded. "What's your name?"

"Augustus" I looked at him skeptically. "I'm serious. My name is Augustus Oliver Oakley." He looked at me. "I usually go by Oliver, so I don't get made fun of."

I blinked at him. "Augustus. Why?"

Oliver shrugged at me. "My mom likes months. I have an older brother, Octavius, an older sister, April, and a younger sister, June." I witheld a small giggle. "We were all born on the month of our name."

I laughed out loud. "Now you're just fucking with me."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I never caught your name."

"Gabriella Montez" I said with a small smile. "What would your name be if you were born in June or April?"

He chuckled. "I don't even know. Aprillo or Junie. Like Spy Kids."

"I am so sorry." I said laughing. "How come I haven't met you before?"

"We just moved here and I'm a junior. My sister April is a senior." He said and then it clicked. My eyes got wide. "What?"

I nodded to myself. "Ah, your sister is my boyfriends lab partner. She's mean, isn't she?" He looked at me confused. "You can tell me, I won't tell her you told me. I have like a sixth sense, instead of Gay-dar, I have a bitch radar and it flashed when I met her."

"She isn't the nicest person in the world." Oliver admitted. "She likes to call me Augustus Gloop, because when I was a kid I was fat and I kind of looked like the kid from Willy Wonka."

I smiled at him. "I'm trying really hard not to laugh at you right now."

He chuckled. "I know, I know."

"Gabriella, your car is ready." A man's voice interrupted. I looked up at him, he dangled the keys.

"That's me, maybe I'll see you around. Bye Augustus." I winked a him before walking away with the man. The man lead me out to my car and gave me the keys. I started driving home and I felt my stomach cramp up. When I got home I went straight to the bathroom and I got my period. "Thank you sweet baby Jesus." I yelled to no one. I've never been more happy to bleed out of my vagina.

I took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable. I slipped in my bed and my phone rang. I answered it. "Hey baby, I'm on my way over." I heard Troy say.

"Done so soon?" I asked with a slight smirk.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Well just come inside when you get here, I'm upstairs." I said smiling.

"Alright, lazy. I love you I'll see you when you get there." He said.

"Love you too." I said before hanging up. I cuddled up to my pillow and watched some TV while I waited for Troy. I started dozing off until I felt a weight on my bed and two arms wrapped around me. "Hey." I said tiredly.

"Hey sleepy head." Troy kissed the back of my neck before I turned around. I rest my head against his chest. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I thought I was pregnant." I said quietly, looking up at Troy. "But I got my period when I got home from the car dealership and I am definitely getting the birth control shot because I do not want any babies right now."

"Oh." Troy said as if he didn't know how to respond. "That's good I guess. I'll go with you to hold your hand. I know your not a big fan of needles."

"That would be great." I said, kissing his lips gently. "I love you handsome."

"Mmm, I love you too beautiful." Troy leaned down kissing my lips softly. I cuddled up against him until we were called down for dinner.

Things were looking up since that bad day. I got my shot with Troy's support. He and April were still lab partners, which I wasn't thrilled about, but whatever. I made a new friend, Oliver. I got Sharpay back good by putting a lock above her original lock on her locker then locking them both together. She was very pissed off and still hadn't figured out it was me.

When I woke up for school this morning I had a bad feeling about today. I knew something was going to go all wrong today I just didn't know what it was. I sighed to myself as I got dressed. I grabbed my car keys and walked out to my car. I hopped in and drove to school. I parked in my parking spot and walked into school. I walked into school and everybody was staring at me like they knew something. I narrowed my eyes and I spotted somebody.

"Hey Nicole." I said walking up to her, she turned to look at me and smiled sadly. "Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked quietly.

She looked away from me. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"We're friends right? You need to tell me what's going on even if it will hurt my feelings." I said, looking at her. "Just tell me."

Nicole nodded slowly. "So last night there was a party at Hailey's house." I nodded. I knew I just didn't feel like going. "There is a rumor going around that Troy, your Troy, was drunk and hooked-up with the new girl."

I blinked at her. "That's it? That's what everybody is giving me looks for?" I asked.

"There is one more thing…" Nicole said pulling out her phone. She handed it to me and there was a picture of Troy and April kissing, on the couch, in the middle of the party, full tongue and everything. "It got sent around to everybody."

I let out a breath, trying to keep myself under control. "Well, thank you for telling me, Nicole."

She wrapped her arms around me, giving me a light squeeze. "I'm sorry I had to tell you." She said quietly.

I nodded and walked over to my locker. I pulled some of my books out and I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "You have two seconds to let go of me." I said, not bothering to look back at him. I felt lips on my neck. "I'm so fucking serious right now. Let go." I put my books in my bag and shut my locker, ripping his arms from my waist.

"What's wrong babe?" Troy asked from behind me. I just walked away from him. "Gabi, wait up!"

"Troy, I don't want to talk to you right now." I said tiredly. I turned to run into Sharpay.

She had the biggest smirk on her face. "Watch where you're going slut." Her cold eyes were burning holes in my face. "What? Is little Gabi sad cause her boyfriend decided to take his needs elsewhere?"

"Not today, Sharpay." I said, trying to walk around her.

"Are you going to run off and cry?" She said, attempting to bully me.

"Honestly? What did I ever do to you? Can you tell me that? I'm sorry your boyfriend broke up with you because he liked me. I never meant to steal him away from you. I just wanted my friend back and if you didn't hate me so much we could have been friends too. But if you want him you can have him because I'm done." I glanced back at Troy who had hurt all over his face. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you." I told him before turning back to Sharpay. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you and I surrender in our little prank war."

I pushed past Sharpay and I walked into my first class. "He was really drunk, you know." I heard somebody say from behind me.

"Cheating is cheating is cheating, drunk or not." I said, monotone. I was staring at the desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

I kept getting those fucking looks from everybody. Some people smirked, they thought I deserved to get hurt like this. Other people looked at me like my dog just died and other people just didn't care. Those were my favorite people. By lunch time all I wanted to do was go home. I walked to my car but Taylor stopped me.

"Hey Babe." She said, walking over to me. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm tired and I don't even want to deal with all of this right now." I said sighing. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. I never cried, especially not at school. "What are you doing?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Making sure you were alright." She said rubbing my arm. "I'm always here to talk, okay? You can call me."

I nodded. "I know… God" I let out a shaky breath, looking up to keep the tears from falling. " Was he even going to tell me Taylor? Because nobody had the balls to even send me the picture. I know you would have told me but you were at your Aunt's right?" She nodded. "I think he was just going to try to play it off."

Taylor hugged me tightly. "I don't know, but he fucked up and he knows that. You have every right to be pissed off. God when I see that April bitch. I'm going to knock her teeth in."

I laughed bitterly. "You know what? I couldn't care less about her. She was a bitch and I knew in the back of my head that she wanted to do something like this all along. He got drunk and he let this happen." I felt my phone vibrate but I ignored it. "I'm going to get home, take a nap then go to work cause hopefully expensive material objects will distract me from all the drama."

She frowned at me. "Call me later okay?" She leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I fucking love you."

"I fucking love you too." I said before taking my keys out and getting in my car.

I backed out of my parking spot and started driving toward the exit. I stopped at the stop sign and Troy ran in front of my car, scaring me half to death. I threw my hands up and gave him a 'what the hell' look. "We need to talk." I heard him say.

I rolled down my window. "Get the fuck out of the way Troy! I'm trying to go home!"

"Can I just talk to you, please?" He asked.

"We don't have anything to talk about Troy. I'm done." I said back to him. "Now can you please get out of the way?"

Troy shook his head. "Not until you agree to talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you Troy! Don't you get that? Can I have like a day to wrap my fucking head around what happened?" I yelled at him. "If you still want to talk. Talk to me tomorrow."

He groaned in frustration. "Fine." Troy started to walk over to the drivers side window. "Gabi… I'm sorry." He said quietly once he got to the window.

I let the tears run down my cheeks as I looked away from him. I tried to wipe them away but they just kept falling I turned back to Troy. "Me too." I eased on the gas and started driving home. I got home and walked in the door. Dad was home, on the couch.

My dad looked up at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing home?"

I wiped my cheeks and sobbed silently. "I'm just having a really bad day dad." I said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

He frowned at me. "I'm sorry baby." He got up and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll go make you a milkshake, okay? Chocolate, your favorite, just like when you were little."

I nodded quietly. "Thanks daddy." I walked up stairs. I loved my dad. Even though he was a pain in the ass sometimes. He was always there and never asked questions. He knew if I wanted to talk, I would talk and he would listen intently. I laid down on my bed.

The refrigerator door closed and I heard him rustling around in the kitchen. When I was little and I would get hurt or had a bad day he would always make me a chocolate milkshake to make me feel better. I hadn't had one in years. A couple minutes later I heard the whirling of the blender. I felt my heavy eyelids close.

"Gabi," I heard my dad say, as he knocked on the door. I opened my eyes to see him standing in the doorway. He walked over to me and sat down. "Here you go." He handed me the cold glass. "I got you extra cherries because I know you like them."

"Thank you daddy." I said as I sat up. I picked up the cherry on top of the milkshake and put it in my mouth. He placed the cup of cherries on my nightstand. He watched me take a drink of the milkshake. "I broke up with Troy."

Dad looked shocked, then confused. "You broke up with Troy?" He asked.

Taking another drink, I nodded my head. "He cheated on me." I said quietly after swallowing the think milkshake. "He was drunk at a party."

"Well he's an idiot in my book." Dad said simply. "I'll beat him up, if you'd like. He's eighteen right?"

I cracked a small smile. My dad couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to. He was sweet. "You don't have to. I'm not really speaking to him right now. I told him I need a day to process it and I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Very mature of you Gabi." He rubbed my shoulder. "I'm going to the store soon, what do you want for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and Whiskey." I said, jokingly. I kept a straight face though. "Thank you again for the milkshake. These always make me feel better. I have work at four so I probably wont be home until 8 or 9."

Dad smiled at me, kissing my forehead. He swiped one of my cherries. "Anytime baby girl." He walked out of the room.

I drank the rest of my milkshake, took a shower and a quick nap. By the time I was ready for work I didn't feel as shitty as I did before. I got in my car and drove to work. Half way into my shift the mall was dead so I was doing my homework at the register. My coworker Angela was working the floor. I looked through my Lit book, combing my hair back into a pretty flowered clip.

"Hey G." I looked up to see Willy Wonka, standing in front of me. He wasn't actually Willy Wonka, I just called him that sometimes. It was Oliver, or Augustus, or whatever you wanted to call him. I put my pen down. "I didn't see you after lunch today."

"Hi Oli. I went home at the beginning of lunch." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't text you back earlier. I just didn't really feel like talking to people."

"It's understandable. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Everybody was pretty brutal today, on everybody." He said, leaning up against the counter. "Kids are assholes."

I nodded in agreement. "They sure are."

"Troy was looking pretty rough after gym today." Oli said, looking at me for my reaction. "He got a lot of shit from a lot of people."

"Oh?" I said, turning back to my book.

Oliver sighed. "He talked to me today. He wanted me to see how you were doing. He said you weren't talking to him. He told me to tell you he loves you."

"I'm not talking to him." I said back. I looked up to see a woman behind Oliver. "I'll talk to you when I get home Oliver." I said. "Are you all set Ma'am?" I asked the woman with the best fake smile I could make. Oliver sighed and left the store. I finished my shift and headed home.

* * *

I know. Shit's getting real. Don't lose faith; that's all i'm going to say. Please, Review ;)


	6. Were just like you, only prettier

The next day was Friday and I wasn't really looking forward to school. I didn't want to talk to Troy. I didn't want to talk to anybody actually. I put on a cute outfit. Even though I felt like shit I didn't want to look like shit. I grabbed an unopened pack of cigarettes and stuffed them in my purse. I walked out to my car, lighting one up on the way to school.

I got out of the car, lighting another cigarette. I sat on the back of my car, like I do every morning. I saw Nicole coming up to me. "Hey Gabi." She sat next to me on my car. "How are you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm fine I guess. There's nothing I could really do about it so I guess I just have to deal with it now."

Nicole frowned at me. "I still feel shitty that I had to tell you." She said quietly.

"I'm glad you did because if you didn't I don't think anybody would have. Maybe Sharpay. Oh god that would be so much worse." I said with a sigh. I took a long drag. "Lord help me."

She wrapped her arm around me and I leaned my head on her shoulder. "I'll be here for you Gabi. I know it sucks when you love somebody and they cheat on you… or hit you… or both." She squeezed my shoulder. "You've helped me through my boyfriend problems so I'm going to get you through yours."

I let out a sigh and I sat up, looking at her. "Thank you. You are one of the best friends I've ever had and we've only been hanging out for a month or so." I said looking at her. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Seriously. You know how I am. I don't really make friends easily."

"Well I'm glad I can." She said sliding off the car. "I have to go to my locker but if you want to hang out at lunch, text me."

I nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later." I flicked the ashes off the cigarette I forgot about. I threw it on the ground and stomped it out. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the school. I got to my locker fine. People were still staring at me but I just ignored it. I grabbed the books I needed and started walking to my homeroom class.

Someone ran into me. I looked up to see April, she just smirked at me and walked away. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I heard Sharpay laughing. I looked up and saw her watching me. "Oh Sharpay you've got some competition. Looks like you're not the one who hates me the most anymore. Were practically friends now." I said with a smirk. She scoffed and turned away.

I let out a small laugh and I walked away. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up to see Oliver. "Hey Gabi." He walked with me toward my class.

"Hey Willy." I said. He smiled at me. "What's up?"

"You're feeling better." He said stopping at my class.

I shrugged. "Just a temporary high from fucking with Sharpay." I looked in my class. "I'll talk to you later." I said giving him a hug before walking inside my class.

We had homeroom today so Troy was in my class. I let out a sigh as I walked past him. I sat in my normal seat, right behind him. I pulled out a book I had in my purse. I flipped it to the last page I was reading. His blue eyes were staring at me and it was very, very distracting. "Gabi." Troy whispered.

I looked up, closing my book. "Troy." I said quietly. His fingers brushed my hand lightly, my body tensed up as my skin tingled.

"Can we talk later?" He asked, moving his hand away from mine. "I really need to talk to you."

I nodded quietly. "You can come over after school, if you're not busy. Angela told me to take a day off seeing as I wasn't myself yesterday." I said.

"Okay, I'll come over after school." Troy said. "I miss you."

I stared at him for a second before opening my book again, looking at it. Troy let out a sigh and turned around in his chair. I closed my book and studied the back of Troy's head. I pulled a stand of hair that was stuck to the back of his shirt. He turned around to look at me. "You had this stuck to the back of your shirt. It's blonde." I said, dropping the hair to the floor. "And My dad isn't your biggest fan right now, so just a warning."

The bell rang and I sprang up, grabbing my belongings. Walking out of the classroom, I kept my head held high as I walked to my second class. School went by so slow, I avoided Troy in P.E. by talking to my friend Charlotte. I wasn't sure just exactly I was going to say to Troy. I was going to try not to get too upset but with something like this I don't know if I could help it.

I stuffed the last of my books into my bag and shut my locker. I walked to my car quickly and got in. I saw something on my windshield. I got out of my car and picked up the flower on my windshield. I sighed and got back in the car, throwing the flower in my passenger seat.

I picked up the flower as I grabbed my purse to get out of the car. I shut my door and walked inside. I placed the flower on the counter and dad engulfed me in a hug. "Hey Gabi."

"Hey Daddy, Troy's coming over. We're going to talk." I said. He gave me a look. "Without interruptions." I gave him a look back.

"If I hear anything suspicious I'm coming up." Dad said before walking away. I rolled my eyes at him. The doorbell rang and my dad rushed to go answer it. Troy stood in the doorway, my dad stared at him. "Bolton."

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "Hi Mr. Montez." My dad just kept looking at him.

"Dad can you go do something and let him come in?" I asked, annoyed. I grabbed Troy's wrist and lead him up stairs. I released his wrist and laid down on my bed. Troy hesitantly laid next to me. "So I think you should talk before I do." I said quietly.

"Okay." He said after a couple of seconds. "Well that night I was playing basketball with my dad. I got a call from April saying she needed a ride home, so I thought I would be nice and give her a ride home. When I got there she kept handing me shots. At first I refused them because I thought I was driving home. Then she said we should stay for a little bit. So I said sure, whatever. And I started drinking. Everybody kept feeding me shots. After about 10 I lost count and I didn't really pay attention to how much I was drinking or what I was drinking." I listened to Troy talk and I turned around, laying on my stomach. I turned my head and looked at him. "After that all I remember was sitting on the couch with April, leaning my head on her shoulder. Then we were making out. She suggested we went upstairs. I followed her up the stairs and we went into a bedroom. She laid me down and tried to kiss me again. But I shot up, went to the bathroom and puked my guts out for about 45 minutes." He was quiet for a second.

I watched him talk. He was looking up at the ceiling. "Continue." I said quietly.

"I passed out in the bathroom with puke all over my shirt. April was pissed off, so she kicked me to wake me up. I took off my shirt and splashed my self with water. April and I went down stairs and then she disappeared so I drove home half drunk. Then I passed out on my bed only to wake up to find Chad calling me and chewing my ass out because he got a picture of April and I making out." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I got to school and I wanted to explain to you what was going to happen but then I saw you looking at Nicole's phone and god everything just got so fucked up because I messed up Gabi."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes. "I knew something bad was going to happen. When I got to school and everybody was staring at me just made me feel worse. Then I asked Nicole and she told me and I was so pissed off. I was so ready to kick somebody's ass and then I realized that nobody would have told me if Nicole did. They would all stare at me like my dog got ran over or like they knew karma was going to bite me in the ass." I wiped my tears. "Then you wrap your arms around me like nothing was wrong and my heart broke Troy. I trusted you with everything. You know more about me than my own parents do. I know you just shoved your tongue down her throat but it's so much more than that. I gave you my whole heart Troy and I don't know if I can trust you again and that hurts worse than anything because I love you so much."

By that point I was breaking down in sobs. I turned to put my face into my pillow. My throat hurt and I was shaking. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me against him and I rested my face in his chest. He rubbed my back slowly, kissing the top of my head. "I'm so sorry baby." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I love you Gabi, You are the only person I want to be with. I am so in love with you. Yesterday was literally a living hell. I can't forgive myself for what I did to you Gabi. I just want to be with you." I felt his lips on my forehead, traveling down my nose. His lips hovered over mine before he pressed a kiss against my lips.

As much as I tried to fight it I pressed my lips against his gently. I pulled away from him and opened my eyes. "You didn't sleep with her?" I asked quietly.

Troy shook his head. "Nope, My penis is only yours."

A small smile crept on my face and I turned to spoon him. I felt his face rub against my hair. His fingers stroked my belly slowly. I laid there for a minute. "If you ever tell anybody I cried then I will cut your nipples off." I said quietly, trying to lighten the mood.

Troy let out a hearty laugh and pulled me closer to him. "Even though you get a little crazy sometimes, I love you so much. The smartest thing I've ever done was made you mine."

I snuggled against him. "Well I am all yours so don't fuck it up Bolton." I turned around and I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Dad walked in and looked at us. "Just making sure everything is okay. I see everything has gone back to normal." He walked backwards into the doorway and pointed his finger at Troy. "Don't fuck it up again" He said before closing the door behind him.

"When did your dad become such a hard ass?" Troy asked with a chuckle.

I smirked at him. "When some asshole jock cheated on his little girl." I ran my fingers through his hair slowly. I pulled away from him and crawled under the blankets and yawned.

"You're tired already? It's barely even five o'clock." He decided to crawl under the covers with me, pulling me against him again.

"I'm emotionally drained. Fuck off." I said before closing my eyes. "We can cuddle but we are not going to have sex for a long time because I'm still pissed off at you. So if you take your needs elsewhere, tell me before somebody else does."

He held his arms tightly around me before kissing my forehead. I tangled my legs in between his. "I deserve it." He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "And I would wait years to have sex because the only sex I want to have is with you."

I gave him a small smile. "Good answer." I rewarded him with a kiss before I leaned my head against his chest.

"Baby? Baby." I heard a voice then lips on mine. I hummed. "Gabi, I gotta go home." Troy said quietly before placing another kiss on my lips.

I opened my eyes to look at him. I was so tired. "What time is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Almost eight. You mom made dinner and she told me to tell you when you wake up. I have to go home though. My dad is leaving tomorrow morning so I have to be there to say goodbye." Troy said with a roll of his eyes.

I pouted. "Are you coming over tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll come over after my dad leaves." Troy said quietly. "You should go eat and then go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded, rolling out of bed. "I'll walk you down stairs." I walked with Troy down stairs. We walked out to his car and he leaned his butt against the driver's door. He pulled me against him and kissed my lips firmly. I wrapped my arms around his neck gently. "I love you Troy." I said quietly after I pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez. And I am sorry for hurting you, I'll make it up in every way I can think of." I kissed his lips gently before pulling away from him. "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said quietly before he got into the car. I waved as he drove away. I walked back into the house and ate dinner. I went back to bed like Troy instructed me and I had no difficulty falling asleep again.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a sleeping Troy beside me. I looked at the time and it was only seven in the morning. I groaned to myself and rolled back over to close my eyes. Troy wrapped his arms around me and pilled me against him. "Morning." Troy mumbled tiredly.

"Morning." I said quietly. I turned to face him and his lips automatically pressed on mine. I pulled away from him and studied his face. He laid on his side with his eyes closed. "I didn't mean to wake you up." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

Troy just shrugged. "I don't mind as long as I'm waking up to you." He leaned over to kiss me again before his phone rang. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and sighed. He showed it to me. April.

"Can I answer it?" I asked reaching for the phone. "Mm, Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hi. Who is this?" April asked.

"Troy's girlfriend. Who is this?" I asked with a smirk. Troy leaned up to kiss my neck gently. I giggled quietly. "Troy, stop."

April was quiet. "Can I talk to Troy?" She asked. "That is why I called his phone."

"He is a little… busy right now. So I suggest you don't call back because he definitely doesn't want to talk to you." I said. "mm, bye." I hung up the phone and handed him back his phone.

Troy put his phone on my nightstand and wrapped his arms around me. "Do you want to get married one day?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I want to get married. I want to have kids even though I'd probably the worst mother ever."

I said quietly. "Do you want to get married?"

He nodded. "I do." I laughed. "What?" He asked looking at me, confused.

"You pun and you don't even realize it." I let out a sigh.

"I want kids too and you wouldn't be the worst mom ever. I think you'd be the opposite, You'd be a great mom." He said rubbing my back slowly.

I cuddled up to him. "When I thought I was pregnant. I was terrified. I don't want to be a mom now. I want to be married to somebody who loves me, who wants kids just as much as I do. I mean we hadn't really talked about it so I don't know if you were going to be there or not be there or treat me like every baby daddy on 16 and Pregnant." I said quietly. "Then when I was driving home, I realized I was more worried about me than I was worried about you."

Troy kissed my forehead gently. "Well when we get married then we can decide when we want to have kids. Okay?" He said quietly. I just nodded. He kissed down to my lips slowly. I kissed him back firmly and he brushed his tongue against my lips slowly. I parted my lips and met his tongue with my own. I put my hands on his neck, keeping him close to me. He pulled away slowly. "How about you make out with somebody else so we are even?"

I made a face at him. "Why would I make out with somebody else?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know, just a suggestion. Isn't there somebody you'd like to make out with just for the hell of it?"

"No." I said shortly, looking at him.

"Well I didn't want to make out with April. If that's what you were thinking. It just happened." He said looking at me. "For the record, you are a much better kisser than she is."

I rolled my eyes at him and got up. "I'm sure."

Troy pulled be back in bed with him and wrapped his arms around me tightly so I couldn't get out. "You are. I love the taste of cigarettes on your tongue, it's both you and the nicotine that I crave. I love the way you flick your tongue in my mouth. I love the way when we kiss you hold onto me like your life depends on it." He kissed my lips gently. "Nobody even compares to you Gabi. I am so in love with you that I don't know when other people are hitting on me because I'm thinking about you."

I kissed his lips firmly and smiled.. "I don't know how I always let you sweet talk me Bolton." I kissed his lips again and flicked my tongue in his mouth. He let out a deep groan. I let out a quiet giggle and pulled away from him. I walked over to my closet. "What should I wear today?" I pulled my top off and put it in my hamper.

"Nothing." Troy said from the bed where I left him.

"I can't walk around naked Troy." I pulled off my pants and put them in the hamper as well. "My hair is going to be so tangled." I said to myself before I walked into the closet, shuffling the clothes on the hangers. "Do you know what the weathers going to be like?" I asked.

"Hot. We live in New Mexico Gabi." Troy said chuckling.

"You didn't have to be a smartass." I quipped back at him. I grabbed a dress and walked out of the closet. I hung my dress up behind my door. "I'm going to shower, I'll be right back." I walked over to him and kissed his lips gently.

He held my waist when I tried to walk away from him. "Can I join you?" He pouted as he hugged my waist.

I sighed. "Only if you wash my hair." I said with a small smile. I leaned against him and kissed his lips firmly. "Come on." I pulled away from him and walked into the bathroom with Troy on my tail.

* * *

Don't worry, the drama ain't over ;) Don't forget to review Please? I'll love you forever.


	7. Everybody waiting for you to break down

By the next week everything seemingly went back to normal. Troy barely left my side. I didn't ask him to, he was always just there. April and Troy's project was over so he didn't have to hang out with her anymore. She still got on my nerves but I promised myself I wasn't going to loose everything I've worked so hard for. I made new great friends. People aren't really afraid of me anymore. Sharpay is leaving me alone, which is amazing. Everything is okay again.

"Hey baby." Troy said after I walked out of first period. He kissed my lips gently. "How was class?"

"It was alright. Do you leave early so you can meet me outside of my class?" I asked with a small smirk. He nodded shamelessly. I rolled my eyes. "You know you don't have to. You don't have to be with me every second of every day."

Troy shrugged his shoulders, wrapping his arms around me. "I know I don't have to, but I want to." We walked over to my locker. I opened it up, pulling out the books I needed. "I want to because I love you."

I smiled at him as I switched out my books. I closed the locker and leaned up against it. "You know I love you too." Troy wrapped his arms around my waist. "But I don't want you to leave early from class just to walk me to class." I cupped his face kissing his lips. "It has been really sweet seeing you every 50 minutes, so thank you."

He chuckled and kissed my lips gently. "You're welcome, and I love you." I hugged Troy tightly, putting my face in his chest. "I won't walk you to third period if you hang out with me later."

I laughed and shook my head. I laced my fingers in between his. "You can walk me to class AND we can hang out later, but it's going to have to be a study date because I've been behind on my homework."

He nodded. "That's perfectly fine with me babe." He squeezed my hand gently. "Now let's go, were going to be late." Troy walked me to my second class, kissed me and then left.

Lunch rolled around quickly and I was on my way upstairs with my bagged lunch when I saw Troy and April talking. I leaned against the locker and watched them. I decided to get closer just so I could hear what they were saying.

"You're not in love with me April. You don't even know me." Troy said, moving his hands away from hers. "Look, you're a nice girl but I don't like you, I don't have any feelings for you, what so ever."

April pouted. "Why won't you give us a chance?" She ran her hand up his arm slowly. "We would be so good together. Why don't you see that?"

Troy sighed. "Look, I have a girlfriend and I don't like you. I'm very happy with Gabriella. I already fucked up once, I'm not doing it again." Troy turned to leave but April pulled him back and kissed his lips. He pushed her away. "What the fuck April?"

"Tell me you didn't feel anything." She said, looking up at him.

"I didn't feel anything. It was like kissing the Aunt you never liked." Troy said. I had enough of this. I walked up to them, pushing Troy away. "Gabi? What are you doing?" Troy asked just before my fist collided with her nose. I felt pain in my hand and I pushed her down with my other hand. I walked past them and down the next hallway.

"Whoa Gabriella, what are you doing?" Oliver popped up in front of me. I jumped. "Are you okay?"

I flexed my hand a couple times, it hurt. I definitely sprained something. I looked up at Oliver. "I punched your sister in the face. You might want to go check on her." I pushed past him and walked up to the rooftop garden. I walked to the other side of the roof, just past the garden. Nobody ever came to this side. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest.

I knew I was going to get in trouble. I knew I was going to get into another fight with Troy. I just didn't want to deal with it right now. I couldn't afford another day of weakness. I could already see my hand start to swell. I ate my sandwich with my good hand.

Even though Sharpay and I hated each others guts, we never got violent with each other. I don't know what it was about her that made me snap. I don't know why I resorted to punching her in the face and most importantly I don't know why it felt so good. I didn't regret it, I just wish I handled it differently. I heard my phone buzzing in my purse. I picked it up and turned it off, not bothering to look at any of the messages.

"Gabi? Gabi!" I heard Taylor yelling. "Gabriella! Are you up here? God, what is she doing?" I froze, praying she wouldn't find me. "Shit! Troy, she isn't up here." I heard the door close and I let out my breath.

The pain in my hand was getting unbearable. I knew I had to go to the doctors, but I knew if I left then somebody was bound to find me. I'd just have to wait until lunch was over. I heard the bell ring about 10 minutes later. I sat there for a little while longer until the second bell rang. I got up, grabbing my things. I walked down the stairs, I hit my hand on the railing and I felt the tears prick my eyes. God, it hurt like a bitch. I walked towards the Gym, I saw Coach closing the door to the boys locker room.

"Coach!" I called out. I ran over to him.

"What are you doing Miss Montez?" Coach shut the door behind him.

I held up my hand. "I think I broke my hand. I punched a girl in the face at lunch and I know it was wrong I just had a lapse of judgment and now it hurts like a bitch and I have to go. I just needed to let somebody know. I'm going to leave, Just tell the office and not anybody else okay? This day is turning into shit and I'm tired." I let out a sob. "And I just want to go home. Okay? I don't know if I'll see you tomorrow."

Coach Miller's face softened and he pulled me into a hug. "It's alright Gabriella. Just go to the doctor and get your hand looked at. I'll let the office know, don't worry about it." He said quietly as i pulled away from him.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Thank you Coach." I said quietly before sprinting to my car. I hopped in the car and drove to the hospital quickly.

I spent the rest of the school day at the hospital. I got a bright orange cast on my hand. My dad stopped by for a minute but he had something to go do so, I drove myself home with my lunky cast. I parked in my drive way and went straight upstairs. I had to work today but I called in sick.

My dad came upstairs a little after I got home. I was looking out my windows and pulling my legs against my chest. "Hey Gab." Dad asked, looking at me. I glanced at him briefly before looking out the window. I wiped a tear running down my cheek with my good hand. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

I let out a breath. "I don't know. You know, at least four different people asked me that today and the answer is I have no fucking clue anymore. I thought I have high school figured out. I thought I had Love figured out. I thought I had myself figured out, but I don't." I let out a shaky laugh. "I have no idea what I'm doing and that scares the shit out of me."

Dad walked over to me and sat down on the bed next to me, looking out the window like I was. "You're seventeen. You're not supposed to have anything figured out." Dad said, wrapping his arm around me. "These last couple months you've changed. You've matured. I rarely get calls from your school, you don't party a lot. I can see you stopped smoking whatever you were smoking." My eyes grew. "Don't think I didn't know. I knew. I was just like you."

I gave him a small laugh. "I find that hard to believe."

Dad chuckled with me. "I would too now but that's what these years are for. Drink until you throw up. Smoke all the weed you want to. Be a kid because when you step into the real world me and your mom won't always be here to catch you when you fall." I looked away from him. "I know you don't want to hear it but it's true. I'm telling you now so you don't have to learn the hard way like I did."

I leaned my head against him. "I feel like it's not important to me any more. I don't have to smoke weed or drink a lot. I just want my relationship back."

My father rubbed my back slowly. "Maybe you started to grow up and he didn't and that's okay Gabi. It really is. I know you love him and you won't give up on him easily. Now is the time to reevaluate what you need Gabi, it's better to realize it now then in a couple of months." Dad kissed the top of my head. "Do you want a milkshake?"

I nodded and had a soft smile on my face. "Yes, please."

"I'll go make you one. You should lay down, you had a rough day." I did as I was told and climbed under the covers. "We can talk when I get back."

"Thank you daddy. You always know how to make me feel a little better." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too princess." Dad closed the door behind him and I pulled out my phone. I turned it on and let all the incoming text messages come in. I pressed Taylor's number into my phone and called her. She answered after the first ring.

_"Gabriella Montez. Where the fuck have you been?"_ She said.

"I drove myself to the hospital after lunch. I broke my hand on April's face." I said quietly, pulling up "I have a bright orange cast."

She laughed a little bit. _"That's not funny but it's funny. Troy has been shitting himself."_

"Why?" I was afraid to ask.

"_Maybe because his crazy girlfriend punched some bitch in the face and disappeared!"_ Taylor yelled dramatically. I rolled my eyes to myself. "_Are you okay Gabi, Really?"_

I sighed. "I don't know anymore."

She was quiet for a second. _"I'll come over if you need me to."_ Taylor said softly. _"If you need to talk Gab, I'll always be here for you."_

"Thanks Tay. I appreciate it, but I'm okay for today. I'll see you tomorrow." I said quietly. "I'll be okay, pass the message on."

She sighed. _"Alright. Love ya, Gab."_

"Love you too." I said before I hung up. I looked through all of my texts and sighed. "I guess I better call him." I dialed Troy's number and waited for him to answer.

_"Hello?"_ Troy answered his phone.

"Hi, Troy." I said quietly.

_"Gabi."_ He breathed out. _"Are you okay? Coach told me you went to the hospital."_

Damn coach. "I'm okay. I broke my hand."

He sighed. _"Why did you do that Gab? She kissed me and I pushed her away. I wish you would have let me explain."_

"It wouldn't have mattered Troy! Girls are relentless and I know because I was that girl when you were with Sharpay. Sure I never kissed you while you and Sharpay were still together but I know what she's thinking." I said. "I am going to apologize to her tomorrow."

Troy was quiet. _"Good. You should. I don't want to be with you when you're like this Gabi."_

I raised my eyebrows. "When I'm like what Troy?"

_"Jealous Gab. You have nothing to be jealous off."_ Troy said.

I felt my anger bubble up. "I'm not just jealous Troy! I'm pissed the fuck off because this bitch just waltzed in here and ruined a very good relationship. If you don't want to be with me anymore just say it and don't beat around the fucking bush, pulling this jealousy bullshit. I've been jealous since before we've been together because I wanted you so bad." I paused for a second. "I thought you felt the same way about me, but I'm just the crazy girlfriend now."

Troy groaned in frustration. _"That's not even what I'm saying."_

I gritted my teeth. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. "Maybe we weren't what we thought we were. I just want you to be happy Troy and I don't know if you are anymore. I guess I have to let you go."

_"Baby, come on. Please don't do this."_ Troy said softly.

I bit my bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "I love you Troy. I'm sorry." I said quietly before I hung up the phone.

My dad knocked on the door and walked in with a milkshake. "Here you go Gabi, we can talk later if you want to."

I tried to blink away the tears. "Can you just stay here please? I don't want to be alone right now." I said quietly. Dad set the milkshake down and climbed in my bed. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I let the tears fall down my cheeks slowly. "Talk to me about something. Anything."

"Okay… Let's see." He rubbed my back slowly and thought for a moment. "Well I remember one time in high school, I was going out with this girl. Her name was Jackie. I was a senior and she was a sophomore." I raised my eyebrows and looked up at him. "I know, your dad was a pimp."

I burst out in giggles, wiping away my tears. "Please dad, never say that again."

"Don't hate the player Gabi, hate the game." Dad said, looking down at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I covered my face in his chest. "Why are you laughing? You know you have a cool dad. I'm down."

I shook my head, giggling. "Get out of my room." I joked. He was about to get up and I pulled him back. "I was kidding. Continue with the story."

"Jackie and I were dating and she dumped me for a freshman." I made a face at him. "I realized that I was ready for someone more serious, but I wasn't sure that I would find it in high school. When I met your mom in college, I knew. I knew she was the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's okay to be single Gab. You don't need a boyfriend for you to be happy. I know it sucks now, but it will get better." He handed me the milkshake. "Drink up. It's melting."

"Thanks dad, for everything." I said quietly, putting the straw in my mouth.

"Anytime baby girl." He got up and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

I sighed and drank my milkshake alone in my quiet room. I heard tapping on my balcony door. I got up and opened the door with my good hand. "Hi." I said quietly, letting Troy into my room. I closed the door behind him. "Why are you here?"

"Because we need to talk." Troy said, looking at me. I avoided eye contact. I took another drink of my milkshake before putting it down on my bedside table. I climbed under my blanket, pulling it up to my chin. "I heard your dad in here so I waited until he left."

Troy sat down on my bed next to me. "I feel like we've just been talking in circles. I don't think I am actually over what happened at that party to be honest." I said quietly.

"You should have told me that before you broke your hand." Troy said, reaching over for my cast. I let him knock on my cast before he gave my hand back.

I shrugged. "Bones heal, I don't know if we will."

Troy sighed. "You were the most confident person I've ever met and god, I feel like shit that I made you like this. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Nothing was intentional."

"But it still happened. I may have been strong on the outside but I have always been an insecure little girl on the inside." I looked away from him. "Now that it's resurfacing, I don't know if I want to be the crazy, insecure girlfriend. I don't want to be that. I just don't know how to get back to the way I was."

Troy reached over for my good hand and he kissed my knuckles. "I want to help you. We can get through this together."

"I don't want to hurt you Troy. That is the last thing I want to do, I want you to be happy but I don't know how to be without you. You're my best friend." I pulled his hand closer to me. He got up and sat next to me.

"I am going to help you whether I am your boyfriend or just your friend. I'll be here for you, I only want to be with you Gabriella, but if you need time then that is fine with me. So I'm going to give you some time to decide if you want to be single or in a relationship. I'll be okay with either one as long as you're happy." He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "I love you, I'll just be a phone call away if you need me." He went to get up.

I pulled him back to me and I kissed his lips firmly. "Stay for a little while longer." I whispered against his lips. I laid him down and locked my bedroom door. I walked over to Troy and pulled his shoes off with my good hand. I crawled on top of him and kissed his lips firmly.

Troy wrapped his arms around my waist holding me against his lap. I licked his bottom lip gently and he parted his lips. I brushed my tongue along his, holding on to the back of his hair. I rolled off him, nipping at his bottom lip as I pulled away. I laid down and pulled him on top of me. I covered us with blankets. My fingers moved under his shirt. "Gabi." Troy said breathlessly as I kissed down his neck slowly.

I pulled away from him and looked up at him. "I want you to make love to me." His body tensed up and he opened his mouth to protest. "Please?" I asked quietly. I was answered by his lips crushing mine. I pulled his shirt off and rubbed his abs slowly.

Our clothes were discarded and Troy looked down at me. I kissed his lips firmly. "Are you sure about this Gab?" I nodded my head and pulled his lips down to mine.

* * *

Drama, drama, drama- If ya'll were wondering they are taking a 'break' from their relationship not actually breaking up. I didn't really make that clear, but you'll see in the next chapter! Now i'm off to watch Vampire Diaries. Don't forget to review :)))))


	8. Everybodys watching to see the fall out

It's been three months since our mutual decision to not be together. It was February now and Valentines day was coming up. I've never been a really big fan of valentines day, even when I was in a relationship. Troy would always go all out, buying me dinner and flowers and chocolate. I got him a box of condoms last year, which we finished within the week. I guess that was his present.

I was still doing well in the Academic part of school but the social part I kind of sucked at. I apologized to April who laughed in my face. Oliver was a little pissed off at me since I broke his sisters nose. Sharpay was being her normal Bipolar self. She was mean one day and nice the next. I didn't really make rude comments to her anymore or talk to her at all. If she said something, I just walked away. Troy and I still talked, it was a little awkward at first since I would normally go up and kiss him. Suppressing my… desires for him was the hardest part. I knew I couldn't call him up and tell him to come over in the middle of the night. But his name in my phone still has a heart behind it. It sucked being on a break, but it was the best thing for me now.

Today was Valentines day and it was Tuesday so I had to go to school. I was going to try my best not to be bitter. I slipped on a dress and some heels before I grabbed my school things. I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. "Today is going to be a good day." I reassured myself. I walked out of my bedroom and down stairs. Dad finally found a job so he and mom had already left for work. I grabbed a bottle of juice out of the fridge and walked out the front door.

I saw 3 roses taped to the drivers side window of my car. I picked up the note and it read. _"I wish I could tell you all the things I couldn't say. I can't live without you. The three roses are for the past three months I was miserable without you. 32 more roses to go. -T"_ I pulled the roses off the window and walked back in side of my house. I grabbed a vase from the shelf and put the roses in there, filling it with water. I got in the car and drove to school. I parked in my usual spot and I grabbed the vase.

I walked straight to my locker and saw 5 more roses taped to my locker, along with another card. I put the roses in the water and picked up the card. _"It took me five months to tell you I loved you, but I knew from the first time I saw you. If I could go back I would have made you mine much sooner than I did. 27 more -T"_ I sighed and stuck the vase in my locker along with the cards. I knew I had to ask him what all of this was about.

Troy wasn't even there when I rushed to my first period class. I was met with 4 more roses and another note. I sighed before I picked up the note. _"Four months ago you changed. Before you were confident and brave and you didn't take any shit from anybody. You really showed everybody else there was more to Gabriella Montez than the bitch they thought you were. I am so proud of you every day. 23 more to go. -T"_ I put the note in my jeans and watched the door for Troy Bolton.

Much to my disappointment Troy never came to class. I didn't even pay much attention, I was staring at the door waiting for him to come in. It felt like forever until the bell finally rang. I reluctantly got up and walked to my second period Algebra class. I was met with seven on my desk. I groaned in frustration. I sat down and put the Four from my last class with the seven. I should have gotten a bigger fucking vase. I picked up the note. _"Do you remember when I first asked you to be my girlfriend? It took you seven long minutes to say yes. I thought those were the longest minutes of my life, but they seem like nothing compared to each minute I'm away from you. 16 more, I promise. -T"_ Why the hell was he doing this at school? I couldn't risk a break down, especially here.

When the bell rang for break I walked over to my locker. I thankfully wasn't met with any roses. I put the 11 roses next to the 8 that were already in there. "Seems like somebody is popular." I heard from beside me. I looked over to see Taylor, she was early. I gave her a small smile. "Troy decided to skip out on lover's day."

"I noticed." I said quietly. "But he still seems to be everywhere and nowhere today." I showed her all of the notes he wrote me. After she read them she stuck them back in my locker. "I can't even ask him what the hell this is for because he's not even here!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You know you will see him later."

"I doubt it, but wishful thinking, right?" I made Taylor hold my roses as I switched out my books. "What did Chad get you for lovers day?" I asked, taking back the flowers.

She smiled at me. "We're exchanging gifts later, but he definitely did not get me 100 dollars worth of red roses."

"This is not worth 100 dollars." I said, looking at the flowers. Roses were expensive, I smelled the pretty flowers. "Is it?" I asked quietly. She shrugged her shoulders.

The bell rang and I shuffled to class. I ran onto Sharpay by accident. "Sorry." We seemed to mumble at the same time. We looked at each other for a moment before I walked to class. I saw two roses on my seat with my fifth note of the day. I was a bit early to class so I picked up the note and read it. _"It took two meaningless kisses with one meaningless person to ruin everything we had. I really hope you find it in your heart to forgive me one day. 14 roses left. (My lucky number, but I guess it wasn't lucky enough to keep you.) -T"_ I closed my eyes and dropped my head to my desk.

"Hey, Are you alright?" The girl from next to me, Anna, asked. I picked my head up and gave her a small smile and nodded. She continued to tell me a random story about her dog. The distraction was nice, but I still kept thinking about Troy. I needed to know where he was going with this. I walked to my last class before lunch and there was a single rose on my desk. _"This is the first Valentines day in high school I've spent without you. It is as hard as hell without you Gabi. I miss you. 13 more. -T."_

At lunch I put the flowers with the rest of them. I grabbed my lunch money and decided to go off campus. I wouldn't get anymore random flowers there. I drove to my house which was literally down the street. I got out the car and saw a rose on the door. "What the fuck!" I cursed out loud. I looked around for Troy but there was nothing there. I picked up the car. _"How did I know you were going home for lunch? Because I know you better than anything. This rose is for the last nerve I'm getting on. It was a joke, lighten up Gab. It's valentines day. 12. -T."_

At this point I was tired and frustrated. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I sat on the couch and got lost in an episode of Maury. He was the greatest, literally the least judgmental person in America. I checked my phone and I realized I was going to be late if I didn't leave now. I cleaned up and turned off the T.V. I got back in my car and drove to school. I ran to the gym and got dressed for P.E quickly.

I took a quick shower and walked over to my locker to get changed. I saw a note taped to it. I got dressed quickly before picking up the note. _"If you noticed I didn't leave a rose this time. I left nothing, because nothing will ever come between us again. We're not perfect. We fight like dogs but that makes making up so much better. We have something stronger than the will of some high school girl. You have my heart and nobody can take that away from you. 12-T"_ One more period to go Gabriella. One more period to go.

I walked into my last period of the day, looking at the ground. I sat in my seat and picked up the 4 roses on my desk. _"We only had four months…(To Be Continued) 8 -T"_ I looked at the note, confused. I flipped it over and there was nothing on the other side. Focusing on school seemed like it was the last priority for the day. I walked to the locker and there were three more roses on my locker. _"…Until our 3 year anniversary. I had every thing planned out since last year and I intend to follow through. 5 roses left-T."_

I picked up my roses and fit all of the ones I had in the small vase. I grabbed my books and closed the locker. I took the roses to the car there was one taped to the window, again. I set the vase on top of the car and picked up the note. _"On New Years Day two years ago we both gave each other something special. It made everything about our relationship better. We got to know each other in a more intimate way and I promised to god I wouldn't hurt you. And I did. No amount of flowers could make up for that. I know I over used this so many times but I am sorry. 4 More. -T"_

I grabbed my vase and climbed in the car. I pulled out my phone and texted Troy and told him he makes me want to pull my hair out. I drove home, grabbed my things and went straight up to my room. I collapsed on my head and put my pillow over my face. I screamed into the pillow. I closed my eyes and started to relax. I heard somebody tapping on my balcony door. I shut my eyes tightly. I knew exactly who it was. I pulled the pillow off my face and got up. I unlocked the door and walked over to my bed and sat down.

Troy tried the door knob and walked in, holding four flowers. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my forehead on my knees. "These three are for the three words I haven't told you enough. I don't know what you're thinking right now and it scares the shit out of me. You're probably pissed that I did this on Valentines day, in the middle of school. Then I was a coward and didn't even go to class. I needed you to know in one way or another, I hope this showed you how much you mean to me. You mean the world to me Gab. I love you." I looked up just in time to see him put three roses with the rest of the bunch.

"What is all of this for Troy?" I asked him quietly.

He sat down on the bed next to me. "You know how on cheesy dating reality shows they give out roses? I was thinking about that when I formulated this plan in my mind. Except I didn't want to give any other girl a rose except you so that didn't really work out. I know I go all out for Valentines day so I didn't think this year should be any different. This rose is for the only girl I want to be with." He moved the hair out of my face. "You."

He put the last flower in the vase with the rest of them. "How many is that?" I asked. I honestly lost count before lunch.

"Thirty-five." He said, sitting back down on the bed. "Today would have marked the thirty-fifth month we were dating." He sighed. "I know it was a mutual decision but I'm miserable without you Gab. Every time I see you I just want to kiss you and I know I can't-" I cut Troy off and kissed his lips firmly. I held his face close to mine. My lips lingered against his and I finally opened my eyes.

Troy's blue eyes were focused on mine. "I forgive you." I said quietly, pulling my lips away from his. "I can't not be with you anymore Troy, it's killing me. I miss you so much and god, I don't even care anymore. But I can't take another day of awkward conversations when we're sitting in the cafeteria." I brushed my thumb along his bottom lip. "Thank you for the flowers by the way."

He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "What do you want to do about it then? Because I want you and I don't want to be without you." Troy said slowly, looking at my lips.

"You're all I've ever wanted Troy." I brushed my fingers through his hair. "I love you."

He nudged his nose with mine and kissed my lips gently. I felt a slow smile take over my face. I pulled him on top of me. His hands held my waist as he kissed me again. His lips trailed from my lips to my neck. He buried his face in my neck and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too, so much." We laid there for a minute until he jumped up. He looked at the time then laid back down.

I laughed quietly. "What was that?" I asked him, pulling him closer to me.

"I was just checking the time." I looked at him confused. He kissed my forehead. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What if I already had a valentines date?" I asked, smirking. His eyes darkened. I smiled at him kissing his lips. "I was kidding, calm down killer." I left kisses down his neck. "What would you do if your plan didn't work?"

Troy shrugged. "I didn't have a plan B if that's what you're asking. If you didn't want to be with me then I would have left, feeling like an idiot." He hugged my waist tightly. "I don't know what I would do if you truly didn't want to be with me anymore."

I cuddled up to him and closed my eyes. I missed everything about him. "You know that day when I broke my hand, my dad and I were having a little heart to heart conversation. He told me that he knew that I smoked and drank, then he told me he noticed I changed and he's so proud of me. It just made me feel good, you know? On one of the worst days of my life, he made me open up to him, we talked and he even made me laugh once or twice." I paused, collecting my thoughts. "I always resented him because I thought he was never there, or cared about me. But he loves me more than anything and I realize that he was always there, I just never really noticed."

Troy kissed my forehead. "What did you guys talk about?"

"We talked about how I changed within a couple months. We talked about you. We talked about when he was in high school. It was really nice." I slipped my hand under his shirt and rubbed his abs slowly. I drew random shapes with my pointer finger. "Do you want to know why I wanted a break?" I asked him, looking up.

"Sure." Troy said quietly. I felt his eyes on me.

I moved closer to him, if that was even possible. "One thing dad said to me really hit me hard. He said. 'I know you love him Gabi and you won't give up on him easily but you need to reevaluate what you need in your life.' Those aren't the exact words but you get the jest." I let out a breath. "So I decided to take a little break from us. I thought I would be relieved or something but I was miserable. I was honestly unhappy without you. It wasn't about reevaluation the people I need in my life. It was just about me. I learned that I couldn't be happy without you."

"I would go home after school and lay on my bad and replay everything that went wrong. I would wish I could go back and erase everything. In a way I'm glad I can't because we both changed Gab. We both grew up a little. Shit in a couple of months we will never see half of these people again." I smiled at him, listening as he spoke. "I'm happy we are where we are today. I don't think I've ever loved you more Gab, honestly."

"You're too sweet." I tangled my legs in between his and kissed his lips. "Happy 35 month anniversary honey."

Troy chuckled and rolled over to his stomach. He kissed all over my face causing me to giggle. I kissed his lips quickly. "Next month it will be three years. Three long years." Troy joked, I smacked his chest. "Three amazing, perfect years." He leaned down and kissed my lips firmly. "There is nobody else I'd rather spend them with."

"Gabriella! I'm Home!" I heard my dad call from down stairs. Troy stiffened up and started to move away from me.

"It's fine Troy. Relax." I rubbed his abs slowly to try to calm him down. "I'm upstairs dad." I yelled to my father.

Troy sat up and I did the same and leaned against Troy. His arms were wrapped around my waist firmly. He kissed the back of my neck gently. Dad opened my door and looked from Troy to me. He smiled at us. "Oh thank god." Dad said, walking over to me. "I bought this for you anyway." He handed me a teddy bear. "You guys are back together right?"

I looked at Troy, hugging the bear my dad gave me. "Yeah, we are."

"Good. I was tired of seeing you sad all the time." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to go surprise your mom. I just wanted to make sure you were okay first."

I giggled quietly. 'Thank you daddy. I love you."

"Love you too baby girl." Dad closed the door behind him as he left.

I turned to Troy after my father walked out of the room. "So, what are we having for dinner?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile. "Where we always go on Valentines day Gabriella." He hands crept up my shirt, pressing his warm palms to my stomach. "Your favorite place. Waffle Warehouse."

* * *

I think this is my favorite chapter i've ever written. Don't forget to review. :)


	9. Even when you're sleepin, sleepin

We discovered Waffle Warehouse on our first Valentines Day. We weren't dating then. It was freshman year and he dumped Sharpay 3 weeks before and we were just hanging out. We were hungry so we unashamedly went on a joy ride in his mothers car. We ended up at Waffle Warehouse and we've been coming here every Valentine's day ever since. It was the most un-romantic place in the world but we both had a weakness for waffles.

We pulled up to Waffle Warehouse and I stared out the window of Troy's car. We never went here on any other day, just valentines day. It was one of our many special places. Troy's palm was warm against mine, I felt him squeeze my hand as he shut off the car. I looked over at him.

"Home sweet home." He said with a goofy smile on my face. I leaned over to him and kissed his lips gently. "Our booth is empty, let's get it before somebody else does."

I nodded and hopped out of the car. We walked into the little dive and sat in our booth. I tangled my legs in between his under the table. "You know, if you hadn't talked to me today then I wouldn't have came here. I would have stayed home, in bed." I admitted quietly.

He gave me a soft smile. "I needed to do something for you. I couldn't think of anything for the longest time then my mom was watching the bachlorette." I gave him a smile.

"You totally watched it with her, didn't you?" I interrupted him with a small smirk on my face.

He chuckled and nodded. "I did, I admit it. Mom kept asking where's Gabi? And I told her what happened and she just said 'Valentines day is coming up.' And I formulated my plan, my mom called me in sick for today." He said smiling.

I just looked at him. "How were you capable of doing all that if you were supposed to be sick at home?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you my secrets." He said, playing footsie with me under the table. The waitress came up to us to take our order. We ordered our food and drinks. Troy was sitting at the table, playing on his phone. I just stared at him. His blue eyes were focused on the screen, his tongue was sticking out. I smiled to myself and he glanced up at me. "Why are you staring at me, Gab?"

I shrugged. "Because you're handsome." I licked my lips and rubbed my leg against Troy's. "Did I tell you I quit smoking?" Troy's head shot up at me, he shook his head. "I haven't had a cigarette in two months."

"That explains a lot actually. I'd wait for you in the parking lot, but I'd never find you." He reached over for my hand and he squeezed it. "Where were you?"

"The library mostly, catching up on my homework, doing some extra credit. I made peace with a couple of people who I wasn't very nice to before. Oh, and I helped Coach with his taxes." Troy started chuckling. "I saved him 3 thousand dollars." I smirked.

Troy kissed my fingers gently. "You are a miracle worker, aren't you?"

I smiled widely and shrugged. "All in a days work." I brushed my thumb against the palm of his hand. "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby." He leaned over and kissed my lips. It apparently was his turn to stare at me. I was looking at my nails, I had painted them yesterday to keep my mind occupied. "Can you stay tonight?" He asked, looking up at me.

"I guess I can ask my dad." I said, pulling out my phone. I tapped on it then put it back in my pocket. "Actually, he and my mom are busy so I'll just come over. Like old times." I winked at him.

He smiled at me and lifted my fingers to his mouth. He kissed each one of my fingertips gently. I smiled at him, I always loved when he did that. "I'm sure my mom will be on the phone with my dad when we get back to my house." Troy looked at me and sighed. "He hasn't been home in a while."

I frowned and rubbed his hand with mine. "I hope he comes back soon. You know he misses you guys a lot." I laid my head on his hand and I saw the waitress coming with our waffles. I released his hand and sat up.

We ate our waffles talking about random things. After we were finished we took a little ride before heading back to Troy's house. His mom was locked away in her room and we went straight up to Troy's room. Troy handed me some of his clothes to get changed into. Once we were settled I crawled into his bed, his familiar smell surrounded me and made me feel at ease.

I felt a weight flop down next to me, followed by two arms wrapping around my waist. He pulled me against him and I turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I covered his lips with mine, kissing his lips firmly. His firm lips probed mine, I felt his tongue parting my lips. My tongue attacked his and my fingers roamed his bare chest.

Troy rolled on top of me, laying in between my legs. His body pressed against mine. My hands traveled down his bare back into his boxers. I squeezed his firm butt, pressing his groin against mine. His lips parted from mine and trailed down to my neck. I closed my eyes as his wet mouth suckled on my neck. I started tugging down his boxers slowly.

He froze and mumbled against my neck. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because if we keep going I don't think I can stop." He pushed himself up, holding himself above me. He pressed his erection against my thigh. I flicked my eyes open and pulled him back down to me.

I kissed his lips firmly and nodded. "It's been like three months babe, I'm dying here." He smirked, pulling my shirt over my head. I arched my back and he pulled unhooked my bra. He threw my bra somewhere and covered my chest with his lips.

* * *

Troy dropped me off at 6 in the morning at my house. I was caught by my dad who pretended to ground me until my mother left. I went upstairs to go shower and change into school clothes. I grabbed my bag and made some breakfast. I checked the time before hopping into the car.

I parked in my usual spot and saw Troy waiting for me. I slipped out of my car, putting my bag on my shoulder. Troy walked over to me and kissed my lips gently, leaning me against the car. "Good Morning." He said quietly as he pulled away from my lips.

"Good Morning again, to you." I kissed his lips quickly and leaned my head against his chest. "How'd you sleep?" I asked, smirking.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. "I slept like a baby." Troy walked with me to my locker. He stood behind me, looking at the mirror in my locker as I got the books I needed. "You kept our picture up?" I looked over to see his finger running along a picture of us together.

"You're my best friend, of course I have our picture up." I leaned over to kiss his cheek. I closed the locker door and we headed toward first period. He pecked my lips before we sat down. I crossed my legs under my desk. I looked around the room and I saw Sharpay walking in quickly and sitting down.

Her twin Ryan followed her and sat down in his usual spot. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. She whispered something back and he made a face of disgust. Sharpay smacked him upside his head. I looked down and laughed quietly to myself. They were so entertaining. They were like the three stooges except there were only two of them.

I flicked my head back up to see Ryan approach me. "Excuse me Gabriella. God, this is awkward. Do you have any…. Feminine products?"

"Ryan! Don't ask her!" Sharpay hissed from behind him.

I was torn. I could either keep disliking Sharpay or finally suck it up and get along. If I did get along would she be grateful or would she still be a bitch to me too? I sighed to myself, I had to take a chance. "Does she use tampons or pads?"

Ryan looked up at me, surprised. I bet he thought I would have just told him to fuck off. "I… don't know. I don't know why she's making me do this."

"I'm sorry." I giggled sympathetically. I got up. "Sharpay, come on." Sharpay looked up at me confused. Ms. Darbus just walked in. I walked closer to her. "No tricks, let me help you. You have to talk to Darbus though."

She looked up at me for a second then got up. I followed her to Ms. Darbus' desk. "Excuse me Ms. Darbus. I have a feminine problem and Gabriella is going to help me."

Ms. Darbus looked at us with a mixture of astonishment and confusion. "Ah, of course. Just hurry back."

Sharpay shuffled out the room and I looked over to see Troy looking at me confused. I gave him a reassuring smile. I walked out to Sharpay and we headed to my locker. She was quiet for a moment. I started to open the lock on my locker. She finally spoke up. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need help and periods suck and if something like this happened to me then I would want someone to help me." I explained quietly, pulling off the lock. I opened the locker.

She let out a soft breath. "I was on my way to school today and it just happened. I took all of my spare bottoms home yesterday and now I'm stuck with Ryan's hideous pink sweater that he insists I burn when we get home." She said, frustrated.

"Do you use tampons or pads?" I asked . She just looked at me. "Tampies or Paddies?"

"Either, or Both, just in case." She said rubbing her arms. "This is like the worst day ever."

I dug through my locker and pulled out a pair of jeans. "These are my back up pants, they should fit you. They might be a little big but I have a belt…" I pulled out the belt and handed both of the items to her. I pulled out my period emergency bag. It was equipped with pads, tampons, a granola bar and a couple of Midol travel packets. "Here. This is the best thing a girl could have. You can keep it, I'll pack a new one tomorrow."

Sharpay held all the items quietly as we walked in the bathroom. "You know you can go back to class." She said, looking at me before she went into the stall.

"Actually I can't, Ms. Darbus would shit herself if I came back with out you. She would think I'd of left your dead body somewhere." I joked. "It's no problem anyway. I'm tired of listening to her drone on about the pro's and con's of reading Shakespearian screenplays… and how she thinks Twilight was poorly written."

Sharpay actually laughed quietly. "She does hate Twilight… You know she's not as bad as everybody makes her out to be."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed a curl in my hair, pushing it behind my ear. "I know but freshman year I hated everybody and didn't care about anything so she hated me back." I pulled lipstick from my back pocket and smudged it on my lips. "It's funny how so many things can change within four years."

"It's pretty crazy. When I started high school, I thought everything was going to be perfect. I had the perfect house, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect parents. It just went all wrong. I knew Troy would never fall in love with me. My house is still pretty amazing but it's not the same since my parents split. Daddy moved out and now were stuck living with our depressed mother." She rambled, the toilet flushed and she emerged from the bathroom in my jeans. "Now I'm spilling my guts out to you of all people, wearing your jeans."

"Well the jeans look good on you... and I'm sorry about your parents." I said quietly as I watched her wash her hands. "My dad was out of work for a long time. It really took a toll on us. My mom hasn't stopped working double time. I haven't actually had a conversation with her since October. My life was never perfect. No matter how hard my parents tried to make me perfect I'm never going to be." I looked at her and she nodded, as if she understood. "I smoked and I drank. But I only had sex with the guy I loved and I had a pregnancy scare. I still have straight A's. I have an awesome job."

"Your boyfriend cheated on you at a party and everybody knew but you." Sharpay added.

I nodded, laughing a little bit. "We broke up for 12 hours then got back together then I punched the bitch and broke her nose and my hand. Then we went on a 3 month break and now we're back together." I glanced at my reflection then back over at her. "We're very similar whether we like it or not."

She fixed her hair and checked her butt in the mirror. "I know. Thank you for all this Gabriella, really. And I'm sorry for being such a bitch, we were both going through a lot." She held her dirty clothes in her hands.

"I'm sorry too." I walked over to the door and I held the door open for her. She thanked me with a smile. She threw away her clothes and we walked back to class.

Ms. Darbus watched us walk in and take our seats. Apparently we were having silent study time. She had a worried expression on her face and I saw Sharpay give her a small smile, pulling out the granola bar that was in the emergency period pack. I pulled out my book from my bag and started to read. After 10 minutes silent study time turned into everybody-talk-because-the-teacher-isn't-paying-attention time. I felt eyes on me.

"Yes Troy?" I asked without even looking up from my book. He didn't answer. "I know you're staring at me Bolton." I looked up and he was smiling at me. "Creep."

He chuckled. "How do you do that? How do you know I'm staring at you?" Troy asked me.

"Because I feel it." I answered. I closed my book and put it back in my bag. I knew I wouldn't even bother trying to read it now. "I feel a little self-conscious and frisky at the same time." I watched as a smirk grew on his face.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "I should stare at you more often then." He reached over and held my hand. "What happened with Sharpay?" I knew he was dying to ask me that.

"I'll tell you at break, I promise." I leaned over and pecked his lips quickly. Darbus was out for me and I didn't want to get in trouble for making out. "I have to work today." I said, leaning my head against my shoulder. "I'm training to be an assistant manager today."

Troy smiled at me, squeezing my hand. "Look at you baby, being all managerial." I rolled my eyes at him. "What? I think it's cute." He smirked and kissed my fingers gently. "I might have to come in and take your picture."

I pulled my hand away from him and scoffed. "If you come in and take a picture of me then I will punch you in the butt cheek."

"Kinky." He said smiling. I groaned to myself and pulled out my book again. "Come on, baby." I crossed my legs and sat back, reading my book. The bell rang and I put the book in my bag. I got up and Troy wrapped his arms around me. "Let me walk you to your locker." He kissed behind my ear.

I gave him a small smile. "Okay." He walked me to my locker, holding me close against him. "Meet me at the library at break okay? We can hang out in there."

He nodded as he opened my locker for me. "I will meet you there, I promise." I switched out my books and closed my locker. I leaned over to kiss my boyfriends lips. "I love you Gabriella." He said quietly, putting a piece of hair in it's place.

I bit my bottom lip and smiled up at him. I feel like I hadn't heard him say that in three months. I felt the butterflies start to subside. "I love you too, Troy." He smiled widely back at me before he covered my lips with his. I pulled away from him, placing my palms on his chest. "I'll see you in the library." I turned to walk away from him and down the hallway. I looked back at him and he winked at me.

During break I stood by the library, waiting for Troy at the door. I saw him down the hall and he walked quicker toward me. I grabbed his hands as he approached me and I walked down one of the aisles of books. Once I got deep into the library in the section that nobody came in, I turned to face Troy. I kissed his lips briefly before sliding down the wall, sitting against it. Troy did the same, wrapping his arms around me.

"So this is where you were the whole time?" He asked me quietly.

I shrugged. "Sometimes I'd sit here, other times I would actually do work." He kissed my chin. "I couldn't go up to the garden because you, Tay, and Chad knew about it." I snuggled my head against his shoulder.

"So what happened with Sharpay earlier?" He asked as I covered his lap with my legs. He rubbed my jean covered kneecap gently.

"She got her period on her way to school and was unprepared. Ryan came over and asked me if I had any feminine products." Troy looked at me, amused. "So I told him I would help her. So we walked to my locker, I gave her my pair of just in case jeans and my period emergency pack. We went to the bathroom and talked, making peace." I brushed a finger along his chest slowly.

He leaned his forehead against mine and kissed my lips gently. "That was nice of you baby. I'm happy everything is alright with you now." I ran my fingers through his hair. "You seem much happier now."

I smiled at him. "I really am baby. I really am." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest.

He hugged my waist and kissed my neck gently. "You deserve all the happiness in the world." He whispered against my neck as his fingers tightly locked around my waist.

* * *

One more chapter left! Leave me reviews, por favor! They make me happy :)


	10. Keep your e-eyes open

Hey guysss! Last chapter for this story! Did yall catch Pretty Little Liars (PLL) last night? I only watched part of it but it was AMAZING. It seriously needs to be January, that's when all the good shows come back. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter and PLL in the review section (: There should be a new story shortly... i just don't know when. Love you guys!

* * *

Before I even knew it prom passed and graduation day came. It felt like spring was on fast forward and I was just lost in time. Today I was graduating high school. As I got ready for the ceremony I reflected on this year. I've changed so much since this time last year. I feel so much healthier since I quit smoking and partying. I pulled all my sinking grades up.

During the middle of the year when Troy and I took a break I had our college talk with our guidance councilor. She encouraged me to apply to schools all over the US: Harvard, Brown, Yale, Duke, Stanford, UCLA, CAL Berkeley, Arizona State, U of A and so many more. I got accepted into most of them… well all of them. My parents were more than thrilled when we opened all my letters together- My mom took a day off just to do it and it was nice.

Of course I wanted to talk to Troy about it first, so we did. He was debating about going to Kentucky, U of A, Berkeley, and Duke. Since we won the state basketball championships everyone wanted him. He wanted to stay close to home for his mom, Kentucky and Duke had great basketball programs but he wanted to be in California. He always talked about going to California, living close to the beach, going whenever he wanted. Even though Berkeley wasn't necessarily close to the beach, it was close enough.

He hadn't told me where he was going and I didn't tell him where I decided to go. We were going to tell each other tonight and no matter where we were going to go we would make it work.

I put half of my hair up, clipping it in a barrette. My make up was finished and I was ready to go. I had my cap and gown on a hanger, ready to be put on. I grabbed my hanger and slid my phone into the pocket of my dress. I walked down stairs and my parents were waiting for me at the door. We got into the car and I sat quietly in the back seat. I was excited I didn't have anymore high school.

"So where are you going to sit?" Dad asked me again for the 3rd time today.

"Home side. 5th row." I explained again. "I'll meet you guys to the left of the stage okay?"

My mother looked back at me and smiled. "We're so proud of you Gabriella. You've matured so well, you've made some not so good decisions for yourself but you turned it around. I'm sorry I was working a lot and I couldn't be there for you like your dad was but I love you so much." She gushed, looking back at me. I could see the tears well up in her eyes.

"I love you too mom." I said looking at her. "I know you were doing the best you could for us."

She smiled at me again. "What are you doing tonight?"

"My friend Sharpay is having a party. I was probably just going to go with that." I said, leaning back against the seat. It felt weird sitting in the backseat of the car. "I think Troy is going to pick me up or I'll hang out with him for a little while."

"Oh, alright then." She turned to face the front as we pulled into the East High parking lot. Once we parked I climbed out of the car. My mom hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "We'll see you out there okay? I love you."

"Love you too mom." I squeezed her tightly then wrapped my arms around my dad. He kissed the top of my head and smiled at me. He didn't need any words. "I love you daddy."

"Love you too Baby girl." He squeezed my shoulder gently. "See you later."

I smiled at him and I walked away from them toward the gym. As I approached the I saw a blonde girl in a pink dress rushing over to me. "GABI!" Sharpay squealed. She wrapped her arms around me. "We're graduating! Aren't you so excited? I'm so excited! Look! I bedazzled my cap!" She showed me her cap that was indeed bedazzled.

"I am excited actually. More for your party than the ceremony. I don't know why they didn't have it inside in the air conditioning." I said, hugging her back and pulling away.

"So did you tell him where you're going yet?" She asked me, holding her gown close to her chest.

I shook my head. "Nope. We're waiting until tonight." She looked at me like I was crazy. "What? I don't know where he's going either."

She shook her head at me. "You guys are so weird. Come on, let's go inside." I laughed to myself as she pulled me inside. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. Sharpay turned around to see why I stopped walking. She smiled at me. "I guess I'll see you later Gabi."

"Bye Pay." I turned around to face Troy. "Hello handsome." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips. "I like your hair like that." I reached up to smooth back his hair. He smiled at me and kissed my lips grimly.

"I missed you." He whispered against my lips.

I giggled quietly. "You saw me last night."

"I know but still, I miss you when I'm not with you." I rested my head against his chest. "And you look absolutely beautiful right now. I can't wait to take that dress off later."

I smacked his chest. "Troy!" I giggled quietly, covering my red cheeks.

We got called into our lines and put my gown on and pulled my cap on, securing it with a couple of extra bobby pins I had. We walked out on the field I wore thick heels so they didn't get stuck in the turf. I could hear Sharpay getting frustrated in front of me. I laughed quietly to myself. Once we were seated the ceremony started. Taylor stood up, she was the class valedictorian, she only beat me by a 5th of a point somewhere in our GPA.

We still hung out, she and Chad still partied often but we loved them. They were there when nobody else was. I sat up in my seat. It was hot and Taylor was going on about the lessons we'd learned in high school. I saw the back of my boyfriends head and he turned around to look at me. His blue eyes sparkled from across the field. I blew him a kiss. He smiled widely before facing the front.

After we collected our diplomas, we were cheering so loudly we couldn't even let Principal Matsui say the closing statements. The guys threw their caps up in the air. I would've but mine was pinned to my head. We got up and I made my way through the crowd, looking for Troy. I was caught in the midst of red and white gowns. I was about to reach the left side of the stage when two arms wrapped around me.

Troy turned me around in his arms and he leaned down and kissed my lips firmly. I licked my lips. "Stanford." I muttered against his lips. He pulled away from me.

"What was that?" He asked pulling away from me.

"I'm going to Stanford." I said, looking up at him. A smile broke out on his face and he released his hands from me. He unzipped his gown and I watched him, confused. He started un-buttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He opened his shirt and there was a grey CAL tank top under it. "I'm going to Berkeley." I smiled brightly at him and jumped into his arms, covering my lips with his. I flicked my tongue out to deepen the kiss but I heard somebody clear their throat. Troy almost dropped me when he flinched. I bit my own tongue and cussed to myself.

Once I steadied myself on the floor I looked over to see our parents standing there smirking. I bite my bottom lip and smiled innocently. "We did it!" I yelled wrapping my arms around my parents. My dad laughed at me, squeezing me.

"We're so proud of you baby." My mother cooed. She kissed my forehead, hugging me tightly. I smiled up at her.

"Thanks mama." I pulled away from her and held up my diploma. She took a picture of me. I saw Troy doing the same thing and I wrapped my arms around him from behind. I heard Troy laughing. I stood next to him and he smiled down at me. "Hey Lucy, Hey Jack." I gave them a smile.

"Hey Gabi!" Lucy said, rushing over to give me a hug. "We're so proud of you guys! Look at you both! You're all grown up now." She looked like she was about to cry. "We just love you guys so much."

"I love you guys too." I squeezed her gently. "Thank you for everything these past couple years Lucy."

She smiled at me, smoothing a piece of my hair back. "You're so welcome Gabi."

Jack came over and gave me a hug too. "Thank you for taking care of him." He said quietly.

"No problem." I said smiling up at him.

We talked for a little bit while we took pictures. I went with my parents back home. I hung up my cap and gown. I changed into something more comfortable and heard Troy down stairs. I ran downstairs and wrapped my arms around him as he talked to my dad. "Hey," He said, kissing my cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I smiled at him. "I don't know when I'll be home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

My mom smiled at us. "Alright, be safe guys."

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Montez." Troy said as he lead me out of the door. Once we got to his car I kissed his lips gently and climbed in. He closed the door behind me and got in as well. We started driving across town toward Sharpay's house. We parked along the long driveway of her mansion. I sat back as Troy cut the engine. "At the beginning of the year, I never imagined in a million years we'd be going to the huge graduation party at the Evans' mansion. And that you and her are actually friends." Troy said, looking forward.

I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "I would have called you a god damn liar if you told me I was going to be friends with Sharpay. Its funny actually. We hated each other for years for you then for nothing." I turned to look at Troy who was still looking ahead of us. "I've changed for the better don't you think?"

Troy turned his attention to me and nodded. "I agree." He planted a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." I said, giving him a soft smile.

* * *

**San Francisco- 12 years later.**

"Baby, I'm home" Troy Bolton, My husband of eight years said as he walked through the door.

After high school we went off to college. Troy played Basketball for his four years at Berkeley, but he got a great position working for the Golden State Warriors. He wasn't playing, he worked in the business part of the company and he got to see as many basketball games as he wanted to. As for me, I decided I wanted to be a nurse, so I started getting my degree. The Coach store back in Albuquerque highly recommended me to the store in San Francisco so I continued my training and I became a manager. A big boss came in one day and was very please how I handled juggling a managerial position and an ivy-league education so she offered me a small position at the Coach headquarters of the west coast.

I worked my way up and now I'm the VP of the marketing department with a nursing degree and a minor in business marketing. I work part-time at a planned parenthood to help out if they were understaffed. After we graduated we bought a house in the city, We were literally 10 minutes away from the beach and Troy was ecstatic.

"Daddy!" Our little blue-eyed 6 year old ran over to him. Troy crouched down and picked up our son throwing him in the air. Andrew giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around his fathers neck. "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too Andy, how was school today?" He asked our son.

Andy smiled, looking up at his father. "It was fun, at recess I played with Shane and Mikey and Peyton." His little cheeks flushed at the last name that tumbled out of his mouth. "Peyton was talking about her dog coco. She said it was a pit bull and everybody doesn't like them cause they think they're mean, but they're not really mean. they're nice."

Troy chuckled at his son and he rubbed his hand against the boys dark shaggy hair. "Kind of like your mom in high school."

I scoffed at him, resting my hand on my baby bump. I was on pregnancy number three now. Our second son Alexander was already asleep. He was three and a ball of energy, I took him to the park and burned him out. I was on maternity leave, about to pop any minute now. We were finally having our little girl who was bound to be just like me since our first two were replicas of their father. "I resent that!" I said stuffing a piece of bread in my mouth.

Troy laughed and picked up Andy, kissing his cheek gently. "Let's get you to bed buddy."

"Okay." Andy wiggled out of his arms. "Goodnight mommy." I leaned down to kiss my son's head. "Goodnight sissy." He kissed my stomach gently. He ran over to Troy. "Okay, ready to go." I watched Troy take our son upstairs.

I grabbed his jacket and put it in the closet by the door. I walked into the kitchen and warmed up my husband's dinner. I leaned up against the counter and rubbed my belly slowly. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out. _'my niece here yet?'_ Sharpay texted me.

I smiled to myself. Sharpay and I stayed friends after high school. She lived in New York but came often because she owned 'SE' by Sharpay Evans. Her own boutique, she had three shops now. One in San Francisco, one in New York and one in Los Angeles. She was a bridesmaid at my wedding and she was there when both of my sons were born. She was an amazing friend and I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have her.

_'She's still cooking.'_ I texted back. I looked at the time. It was 8:30 here so it must've been close to midnight there. Shar was always a night owl though. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs just as the microwave beeped. I pulled the plate out of the microwave and set it on the island to cool off.

"Hey baby." Troy greeted me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He leaned down to kiss my lips gently. "How are my girls?" He rubbed my bump slowly.

I smiled at him. "We are good. She's just kicking away in there, especially with her daddy near." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down to kiss his lips firmly. "Mmm, we missed you."

He attacked my lips with kisses and his lips trailed down my neck gently. "Something smells good." Troy got distracted and looked behind me at the food. "Mmm, my favorite." He kissed my shoulder gently. "Thanks for dinner baby."

"All in a day's work." I winked at him, rubbing my belly slowly. "Eat, I'm going to check on the boys then take a shower."

Troy was two steps ahead of me with a forkful of food in his mouth. I smiled at him, amused as I watched him chew then swallow. "I'll meet you in bed."

I giggled quietly and walked away from him. I walked up the stairs and stopped in Andrew's room first. He was already fast asleep. I turned his nightlight on and turned of the little TV in his room. I left a crack in the door and went to Alexander's room. He was passed out on his 'big boy bed' in the same position I last saw him in. I left a crack in his door as well. I walked across the hall into the room next to the master.

The room was painted light pink with a black trim along the middle. Once we found out it was a girl, Troy surprised me with the decorated room. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. I added my own touches here and there. We decided on a name for our girl, Autumn. We were sticking with the A names. "Soon baby girl, soon." I whispered to my bump and closed the door as I walked out.

I cleaned up some of Troy's carelessly thrown dirty clothes he left around our room. I put them in the hamper and shed my own clothes as I turned on the shower. I put my clothes in my hamper and stepped in the warm water. I let the water run down my back, I leaned my head back to dampen all of my hair. I stood up straight and opened my eyes to see Troy climb in the shower with me. I smiled widely at him and he kissed my lips firmly.

As the week progressed I started having contractions, they were just minor ones. I called around to let everybody know it was going to be soon. It was Friday now and I had to pick up Andy from school. Alex had pre-school in the morning so he was already with me. Alex loved when we picked up his big brother up. "Where's Andy?" Alex asked from the backseat.

"We're going to pick him up baby." I said as I parked the car. "We're going to go get him now." I turned the car off and got out. I put the key's in my purse and climbed out of the SUV. I walked over to Alex's side and he had himself unbuckled. I helped him out, closing the door behind him.

"Mommy can you carry me?" Alex asked me, pulling on my pant leg.

I shook my head. "Mommy can't carry you baby. You're a big boy, you'll squish your sister." I held out my hand. "Hold my hand though baby."

"I not a baby." He said, looking up at me with his blue eyes. He and his brother had the same blue eyes but Alex had curly hair and Andrew had shaggy hair like Troy. He took my hand and we walked to Alex's classroom. We waited outside for Andy's class to get out. The bell rang and a whole bunch of 6 year olds rushed out of the classroom. "ANDY!" Alex yelled to his brother.

Andy found us and ran over. "Hi mommy, hi Alex, hi sister." He looked up at me with a big smile on his face. "I got a gold star today because I helped Peyton clean up when she accidentally spilled her pencil case."

I smiled at my son. "Good job baby, I'm so proud of you." I smoothed down the back of his shaggy hair. I saw Andrew's teacher walk out of the room, I caught her gaze and she walked over. "Hi miss Lily."

"Still going Mrs. Bolton? I would've demanded I stayed on bed rest" She joked looking down at my belly.

I smiled at her. "I'm starting to contract but I feel fine. My back hurts sometimes and I don't even know what my feet look like but I feel good. I like being active. Somebody has to run after these guys." I said, putting my hand on my sons heads. Alex was wrapped around my leg, being shy.

"If you ever need anything, I'll be happy to help." She said smiling.

"Thank you Miss Lily, I'm sure there will be days when I need all the help I can get." I smiled at her. "I might see you tomorrow. With her, you never know." I said placing a hand on my belly. "Alright boys say bye to Miss Lily."

"Bye Miss Lily" The boy's said in unison. They each grabbed one of my hands and we walked to the SUV. They got in their car seats and strapped in.

I lifted my leg up to get in the SUV and I felt water run down my leg. "Fuck." I cursed myself. I looked down and was so glad I wore dark jeans today. I rushed to the back and grabbed a towel. I put it on the seat before sitting down.

"Mommy, you said a bad word" Andy reminded me from the backseat.

I let out a frustrated breath. "I know baby. I'm sorry." I dialed Troy's number and put it on speaker phone as I drove towards home.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hi babe, we have a problem." I said, pressing the gas a little bit faster. I felt another little rush of water run down my leg as the baby wiggled a little bit.

"What's the matter babe?" Troy asked.

I licked my lips. "Well I just picked up Andy from school and my water just broke." I said calmly. "I think I'm going to take the boys to day care and stop at home to take a shower."

"You should get to the hospital babe." He said worriedly.

"Troy. When Alex's water broke I was in labor for 24 hours. I have some time." I said, rolling my eyes. "Please call somebody to fly down here cause day care is only open until 7:30. I still have to call them."

"Well go call them and I'll call my mom to fly down here, alright?" He said. "I love you, be careful."

"I love you too, bye." I hung up the phone and saw Alex and Andy sleeping. I sighed. I called their day care and told them what was going on. I got to the day care and there was somebody waiting out there for me.

"Hey Gabi." Miss Helen greeted as she approached my car. "How are you feeling?"

I gave her a small smile. "I'm alright right now. I would get out and help but I look like I just pissed myself, so I'll save myself the embarrassment. Thank you for this. I don't know who is going to pick them up. I'm stressing out right now but I guess babies have minds of their own."

"Don't worry about it, I'll stay as long as you need Gabi. You're boys are very well behaved and I know how Troy's job is. Just have Troy give me a call to give me an update." Miss Helen said smiling.

"Thank you so much." I said. "I'm going to go have a baby now."

She laughed. "Go ahead."

I drove away as she carried the boy into the day care. I drove home quickly and cleaned up the seat before getting in the shower. I was surprisingly calm for being in labor. I was terrified to give birth, I've done it twice but it's still scary. My mind drifted back to high school when I had my pregnancy scare. I thought that was scary, that was nothing compared to giving birth. I felt a shooting pain across my stomach, I held onto the bar in the shower until the pain started to subside.

I got out and changed into something more comfortable. I grabbed our packed hospital bags and got in the SUV. I drove down to the hospital and checked myself in. I was assigned a room and checked out. I was only 3 cm dilated. I'd been there for a little under two hours and I saw Lucy walk in my room. "Lucy?" I asked, looking over at her.

She smiled at me. "I was just checking up on you before I got get the boys. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, The contractions are started to get rough but I'm fine." I smiled up at her. "Can you give my boys a big hug for me? I miss them already."

She laughed, quietly. "I will, and I need your keys."

I pulled my keys out of my purse and handed them to her. "Don't worry, I cleaned the amniotic fluid off of the seat." Lucy just laughed and shook her head. I saw Troy standing in the door way, he made a face at me. "What are you looking at? You did this." I said pointing to my belly.

Lucy left and Troy walked over to me. He was dressed comfortably, he must have went home. "You look hot pregnant." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips firmly. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I'm a little tired." I yawned on cue. "Did you call my parents?"

"I called everyone important. I called day care to tell them mom was picking the boys up. I'll be working from home for the next couple weeks." He took a seat next to me and laid his head against me. "I'm excited to see my little girl."

I smiled at him, playing with his hair. "Me too." He kissed every part of my neck he could reach. "I thought about my pregnancy scare today and high school."

"Reminiscing?" He asked, kissing my arm. I nodded. "Why were you thinking about that?"

I shrugged. "I'm scared of giving birth, I know it hurts and I don't know. I'm just scared. It reminded me when I thought I was pregnant and I was terrified but it was nothing compared to giving birth."

"You can't really compare them." Troy said quietly. "Back then we were in high school, having our whole life ahead of us, but now we are married, have stable careers, with two kids already." His fingers trailed down my arm slowly. "now I love you more than I ever did in high school."

I laughed at him. "Look at you, being all corny. I love it." I lifted his chin up and kissed his lips gently.

After 17 hours of labor, I finally gave birth to our little girl. Autumn. She was tiny, with skin like her daddy but with a face like mine. She had thick black curls on the top of her head. She was gorgeous. Troy was checking on the boys and I was holding my daughter. I stared down at her and smiled. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I felt tears well up in my eyes. My family was now complete and perfect.


End file.
